Broken Reality
by WinchesterAngel3389
Summary: Sequel to 'Anything Goes'. Along with Stiles, Scott and Allison, Cassidy has begun to experience the side effects of dying and coming back to life. Now that the nemeton has been reactivated, supernatural creatures continue to find their way to Beacon Hills. Can the four survive their own darkness as new enemies and threats arise? Spoilers for Season 3b.
1. Chapter 1

Here we go y'all! The beginning of the second half! I hope you guys enjoy it! This takes place right after 'Anchors' in case there is any confusion. Enjoy and I love you! :)

* * *

Cassidy stood in the middle of the dark room. She looked around, tears pooling in her eyes as she saw the ripped apart and mangled bodies of all of her friends. She heard a small whimper and she looked over to see Stiles, still barely hanging onto his life.

Cassidy rushed to his side and kneeled down, applying pressure to the slash marks on his chest. Stiles flinched when his blurred vision found Cassidy.

"Stiles? Stiles, hang in there. You're gonna be okay." Cassidy assured him as she held in a sob. Stiles opened his mouth to talk, but only small gurgles came out as blood fell from his mouth. "Who did this to you?"

"Y—y—" Stiles tried before he coughed from the blood in his mouth.

"Stiles?"

"Y-you."

Stiles' head lolled to the side, his eyes still open as his final breath left his lungs. Cassidy broke out into sobs, her head falling onto Stiles' chest. She sat up straight and looked down to find that she was completely covered in blood.

Why was she covered in blood?

Getting up, she made her way into the next room and switched on the lights. She went over to the sink and looked into the mirror. She saw the blood on her face and neck, similar to the way it was the night she killed her father.

Stiles was right.

She killed everyone.

* * *

Cassidy immediately sat up as she screamed herself awake. She frantically looked around and felt a sense of relief when she found that she was in her bed. Her breathing began to slow as her heart rate slowed.

One week. So far, for one week, Cassidy had been plagued with these nightmares, the next worse than the last one. On top of that, she had starting hearing the voice again. It started with just calling out her name before they turned into almost warnings; telling her that this was just the beginning for her.

After the first 'warning', Cassidy knew that these had to be the side effects to what she did a few weeks ago. If it was happening to her, maybe it started with Allison, Stiles and Scott too. She remembered when Deaton said that hers was occasional. She also learned that 'occasional' could last from as little as a couple of days to a couple of months.

She took a few more deep breaths as she lifted her hand to move her hair away from her face. She froze the moment she smelled it.

Blood.

Slowly, Cassidy lowered her hand away from her face before she looked down at her hands and arms. Just as she suspected, they were completely covered in blood. Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, her gaze moved further down to find her shirt also covered in blood. She moved the blankets off her legs and choked back a sob when her sweats were stained crimson.

She got out of bed and went into her bathroom, flipping on the light switch. The moment the lights illuminated the room, she caught her reflection in the mirror. The tears she tried so hard to hold in fell when she found dried blood on her lips, chin and neck.

Of all the nightmares, the voice in her head…this was definitely a new one. It seemed like her nightmare became a reality.

* * *

A groan filled the room as Ryan's cell phone began to ring. He looked over to his clock to see that it was two in the morning. He picked up his phone and tapped the 'accept' button without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Ryan answered tiredly.

He listened to the person on the other line for a moment before he felt himself really wake up.

"Okay, okay. I'll be right there, don't move." Ryan continued.

Ryan hung up his phone and quickly got out of bed, going into his drawer to grab a shirt. He put it on as he rushed into the living room, finding his shoes. Once he put them on, he went out the front door and immediately let himself into Cassidy's apartment.

"Cass?" Ryan called out, looking around. "Cassidy?"

He was met with complete silence. He began to look around the apartment, searching for her room by room. He was about to check her bedroom when he passed the bathroom and found her standing there, staring at herself in the mirror.

He cautiously went over to her, taking in her appearance.

"Cassidy." Ryan called gently, catching her attention.

Ryan clenched his jaw when he saw her tear stained face, her eyes telling him that she was scared.

"What happened?" He continued, looking at her blood stained clothing.

"I don't know." Cassidy replied softly. "I went to bed and when I woke up, I was like this."

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes."

"Same thing as last time?"

"We were in Derek's loft this time. Stiles lived long enough to tell me I did it."

"Alright. Get cleaned up and I'm gonna call everyone to check on them, make sure they're okay. And then we'll get Scott, Stiles and Isaac and we'll figure out what to do about this, okay?"

"Don't tell anyone. I'm not dragging them into this."

"Cass, they can help. Maybe they—"

"Ryan, no. You will not breathe a word about this. Not until we figure out what I did."

"Cass—"

"No."

Ryan sighed to himself and lightly shook his head.

"Fine."

Cassidy swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"When I'm done, we'll see what we can figure out."

Ryan clenched his jaw once more as he turned around and walked out of the bathroom. He went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He took the phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants and looked at it for a moment. After a moment, he unlocked his phone and dialed Isaac's number first.

"_Ryan, it's two in the morning._" Isaac said tiredly as he answered his phone.

"Isaac, wake up Scott. I need you guys at Cassidy's as soon as you can get here."

"_Is everything okay_?"

"Look, when you're on your way, I'll explain everything. I'm calling Stiles right now."

"_Okay._"

Ryan and Isaac hung up their side of the line before Ryan began to dial Stiles' number.

* * *

Cassidy put down her hair brush and briefly stared at herself in the mirror. Despite the fact that she was freshly cleaned, she could still see the blood. But she would be lying if she said she didn't feel, at least, a little bit better.

"_Cassie._" The voice called out to her.

Cassidy looked towards the closed bathroom door for a moment out of instinct. She shook her head, knowing that there was no other female in the apartment.

"_Cassie. How did you like my little surprise?_" The voice continued.

"What?" Cassidy whispered to herself.

"_The blood? That was me. You didn't answer my question. Did you like my surprise?_"

"It's not real, Cass. It's all in your head." Cassidy quietly scolded herself.

"_I am very real, Cassidy. Now answer me. Did. You. Like. My. Surprise?"_

"No." She whispered.

"_That's too bad. Guess I'll have to try again._"

"Who are you?"

"_What are you talking about? Don't you recognize my voice?_"

Cassidy shook her head, deciding she had enough. She knew that if she talked to Ryan, at least it would be easier to block out the voice. She went over to the bathroom door and opened it, switching off the light as she walked out. She stopped for a moment when she heard more voices. This time, she was sure they were real.

She went into the living room to find Ryan talking to Scott, Stiles and Isaac, who all looked over to her when she walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked them.

"Who were you talking to?" Isaac asked.

"When were you going to tell us about your nightmares?" Stiles asked right after Isaac.

"I told you not to tell them." Cassidy told Ryan.

"You need their help. Especially after what happened tonight." Ryan replied.

"Who were you talking to?" Isaac asked again.

"Who said I was talking to someone?" Cassidy replied, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Cassidy? Are we really gonna do this? I'm a werewolf."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and sighed, looking at the ground for a moment.

"The voice is back."

"Since when?" Scott asked.

"About a week now."

"Is that why we haven't seen you all week?"

"Yeah. She said that she did it; that the blood was her surprise for me."

"She?"

"It's a female voice. She asked me if I recognized her voice and that's when I had enough."

"Do you recognize her voice?" Stiles asked.

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"It's gonna sound completely crazy."

"We're experiencing crazy too. Scott can't transform, Allison is seeing her dead aunt and I'm losing my mind."

Cassidy looked between Scott and Stiles for a moment, making note to ask them both about what they're going through. Allison too.

Scott and Stiles knew that Cassidy was putting on a good poker face right now. But for a girl like her; someone who sucks at hiding her feelings, it wasn't hard to see that she was scared.

"Me. The voice talking to me is mine."

* * *

"Bardo?" Ryan asked when Scott mentioned the word.

"Yeah, Kira said that it's the transitional state between life and death. It's marked by visits from peaceful and wrathful deities and demons, which can explain what's going on with us. It eventually results in death." Scott explained.

"And who's Kira?" Cassidy asked after a moment.

"She's this new girl in history class. Her dad is our teacher."

"There's also something that Deaton said that we should think about." Stiles said.

"What?"

"When we all died, we opened a door in our minds and we left it open or ajar when we came back. He says that it's dangerous and we have to find a way to close it soon."

"How?"

"We don't know yet."

"Okay, so we all opened a door. Does it have to do with what we're all dealing with?"

"Safe to say so."

Cassidy lightly nodded as she remembered where her mind went where she died. Sadly, it would explain a lot. Silence filled the room for a moment as Stiles, Scott and Isaac let Cassidy and Ryan soak in this new information.

"Cass, if I hear anything about what could've lead to the blood on your clothes, I'll let you know. For now, don't say anything to anyone about it." Stiles continued.

"If someone ends up dead and your dad told you about it, tell him. Especially if it looks like an animal attack."

"Wait a second—" Isaac started.

"If I killed someone, I need to take responsibility for it." Cassidy told Isaac before turning her gaze back to Stiles. "And now that your dad knows about all of this, I can't and I won't hide from it. I'll keep the clothes in case he needs to run DNA from it."

"Are you sure you want this is what you want?" Stiles asked for a moment, taking note of the conflicted tone her voice took.

"Yes. I may have killed my father and covered it up—"

"He deserved it." Ryan said.

"Maybe. But if I took an innocent life…"

Silence fell among the five as Cassidy cut herself off.

"If this happened in your sleep, maybe we shouldn't leave you by yourself anymore." Scott said.

"_Please, you're not a baby, Cass._" Cassidy's voice rang in her head.

"I'll stay here for the rest of the night." Ryan said.

"I'll come over tomorrow night." Isaac added.

"_Oh, __Isaac Lahey...as I live and breathe. If he's staying, maybe we can have some fun with him._" The voice continued.

"And then we'll take it from there." Stiles replied.

_"You know, I've always pictured what Isaac's insides look like on the outside. Maybe we can find out tomorrow. What do you think, Cassie?_"

"Cassidy?" Scott called when he saw her spacing out.

"_I bet Isaac's blood tastes real sweet."_

"Cass?"

"_On top of__ that, I think about the times you ever made him moan. If those were amazing, I can only imagine how amazing his screams are._"

"Shut up!" Cassidy cried, unable to take it anymore. "Shut up!"

The boys looked at her in surprise, startled by her sudden outburst. Cassidy closed her eyes as she lowered her head, trying so hard to hold in her tears. Almost immediately Scott and Isaac tuned their senses onto Cassidy's emotions. Her levels of fear only continued to grow along with sadness and even anger. Scott understood how she felt and Isaac knew that she was in the exact same boat as Scott, Stiles and Allison.

"_Aww, Cassie. You gonna cry? Baby gonna cry?"_

"Stop, please stop." Cassidy said, unable to hold in her tears anymore. "Please…"

"Cassidy?" Isaac gently called, kneeling to meet her eye level. "Cassidy, look at me."

Cassidy reluctantly met Isaac's gaze as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"_How heavenly are his eyes, Cassidy? Maybe when I'm done with him, I should take his eyes too._" The voice continued.

"It's not real, okay? The voice isn't real. Don't listen to it."

"_He's lying._"

"We're gonna figure this out. Until your occasion is over, I need you to hold on. Just hold on."

Cassidy lightly nodded as she closed her eyes, more tears falling.

"_How cute. He thinks that I'm temporary._"

"You guys should go." Cassidy said after a moment, looking over at Scott, Stiles and Ryan before her gaze went back to Isaac. "All of you."

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to be left alone." Stiles said.

"If it happens again, I don't want to hurt any of you. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"It won't if it's one of the werewolves." Ryan replied. "You know that even when we're sleeping, we have really good hearing."

"_And we have __Ryan Cavanaugh. That one…that one was a gem. I can't even begin to tell you how I've been dreaming about how good he is in bed now that he's a werewolf._" The voice said.

"He's right, Cass. I know you mean well, but we'll be fine. I promise you." Scott said.

"_Damn, Cassidy. I feel like not only have you been suppressing me, you've been suppressing the part of you that really needs to get laid. And you've already had Isaac and Ryan…and Scott is looking damn good these days._"

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say, we just don't want you to be alone. Especially if that voice is talking to you." Scott continued.

"_Aww__, Scott. That's so sweet of him to look out for you like that. Isn't that sweet, Cass? When I'm done having our way with him, I should rip him open, see if that heart of his is really made of gold._"

Scott watched the way Cassidy stared at him. She must be hearing the voice and it must be talking about him, judging by the look on her face. He watched as she nodded at him before looking back down at her lap.

"She's talking about me, isn't she?"

"Yes." Cassidy replied reluctantly.

"What's she saying?"

"She thinks you're sweet for looking out for me. She wants to rip you open and see if your heart is really made of gold."

The boys in the room exchanged a look as Cassidy's gaze never left her lap. They had no idea how bad this was. Part of them wondered what was said to trigger her earlier outburst. But the last thing they wanted to do was upset her further. They knew she was emotionally drained for the late night/early morning and they decided not to push it further.

"I'm gonna stay here with you for the rest of the night, okay? We'll try to figure more things out after you get some sleep." Ryan said.

"You sure? I can stay with her." Isaac asked Ryan quietly as he led him away from the kitchen.

"You have school in a few hours. I got it."

Isaac nodded and turned to look over to Cassidy. Okay, truth time. Even though they were broken up, he still cared a great deal about her. Like, more than he should for an ex. Sure he's been spending a little more time thinking about asking out Allison, but he always worried about Cassidy's feelings. And on top of it, he was having a hard time being single again, wanting to ask out a girl.

Asking out Cassidy was easy because in the beginning because Cassidy was always the first to initiate conversation and what not. Hell, she was the first to say that her feelings for him were real when he had planned to leave with Erica and Boyd. She wore her feelings for him on her sleeve and it helped him feel comfortable. And once everything with Gerard was settled, he had asked her to be his girlfriend.

But this time around with Allison, it was different. He felt himself revert back to his ways before he became a werewolf. He would admire from afar although he could be fine around her because they were friends. And it didn't help that she also had feelings for Ryan, who seemed to reciprocate them. It was no secret that they had been spending a little more time together since Chris had agreed to train Ryan.

Then there was the Cassidy/Stiles factor. He had no idea what was going on with that, but he knew that there was something there on Stiles' end. He even sensed it throughout this night even though he had a real good poker face.

It had been hard for him to stop acting like the boyfriend with Cassidy. It's something that he's done long enough to become a habit.

"Look, if anything happens, call me." Isaac told Ryan.

"I will."

Even though they were broken up, Ryan liked that Isaac still cared about her. The more he stuck around Beacon Hills the more he realized that he was wrong about Isaac. He definitely was worthy of Cassidy's love and affections and he hoped that they would find their way back together. Isaac was a good guy and he was actually considering him to be a friend now. Hopefully both of them can work out whatever is keeping them apart.

Scott walked over to Cassidy and offered his hand. Cassidy looked at Scott's hand and grabbed it, standing up from her chair. He slowly pulled her into a comforting hug, gently rubbing her back.

"You're gonna be okay." Scott whispered. "I'm sure that no matter what happens, you're gonna be fine."

"Thank you." Cassidy replied with a sniffle, pulling away from Scott. "Hopefully we can figure out a way to fix all of us. Soon, you should tell me what's going on with you. Maybe we can find a way to manage it, especially if it's your wolf."

"Okay."

Scott offered Cassidy a comforting smile before hugging her once more and pulling away. Stiles walked over to Cassidy and offered her a small shrug.

"If you want to talk about your nightmares, you know how to get a hold of me. I've been having some myself, so have an idea of what you're going through." Stiles said.

"Thanks. And you know the same applies to you. Maybe you can even stay here some nights, cause if you're waking up screaming like I do…" Cassidy replied, giving a light shrug, knowing Stiles knew what she meant.

"Thanks."

"By the way, I'm really sorry for ignoring Scott and your calls and texts this past week. Now I guess you know why."

"Don't worry about it."

"Come over tomorrow. Fill me in and I'll try to help anyway that I can."

Stiles and Cassidy exchanged a comforting smile and a hug. When they pulled away, Isaac was next to approach her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Isaac said.

Cassidy lightly nodded before offering him a hug.

"Thanks for coming over, even though it's super late and I didn't want you guys to know about what happened." Cassidy said as they pulled away.

"You know I'll always be there."

Cassidy gave Isaac a small closed mouth smile before she looked down at the ground. Isaac gently rubbed her right shoulder before following Stiles and Scott to the door. Before he walked out, he turned to look back at Cassidy. His senses never turned away and he still felt her fear. He made a mental note to call and check in with Ryan later.

Ryan closed the front door as Isaac, Stiles and Scott left. He looked over at Cassidy, who looked back up at him.

At three thirty in the morning, they both shared the same exact thought: they wanted to try and get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to keep y'all waiting! I made this chapter a little longer than usual to make up for it! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Also, big thanks to **aliciasellers75**, **EmmeEnne**, and **Twsos12345** for your reviews! :)

* * *

Cassidy sat at the kitchen table, rubbing her temples. Since she and Ryan had went back to sleep, she had only managed to get one more hour. With a yawn, she smiled to herself as a mug full of coffee was placed in front of her.

"Thank you." Cassidy said as Ryan sat down.

"Sure thing." Ryan replied, taking a drink from his cup.

"By the way, thanks for…early this morning. You know for coming over and not listening to me. You're right, I need their help."

"You know you don't have to thank me, right? We're friends, that's what I'm here for."

Cassidy offered Ryan a small smile before taking a drink from her mug.

"So, do you know anything about what Scott and Stiles have been dealing with? Something about a coyote?"

"It's complicated. Trust me, you'll want to hear it from them. It's borderlining crazy but logical at the same time."

"Meaning?"

"A possible werecoyote."

"A werecoyote?"

"A werecoyote."

"And have they tried calling Derek?"

"Yeah. No reply."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"I just talked to him the other day."

"He hasn't replied to Stiles or Scott."

Cassidy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. If Scott and Stiles had straight out asked Derek for help, Derek wouldn't just ignore it. If he wasn't going to help, he'd just say so. Normally, Cassidy would go to look for him, but even after these last few weeks, he never really told her where he was.

"I'll uh, I'll try him in a bit." Cassidy said. "Hopefully I can reach him."

Before Ryan said anything, a jingle sounded from his phone. He took it out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment before sending a text back.

"Isaac." Ryan said, knowing that Cassidy was curious. "Just checking up on you."

"Well, you can tell him every—"

Cassidy cut herself off when she saw a shadowy figure quickly move past the entrance to the kitchen.

"What?" Ryan asked, looking behind him as he followed Cassidy's line of sight.

"I—I just saw something."

"What?"

"I don't know. It—"

Cassidy cut herself off once more before she got up and went into the living room. She scanned the room for a moment before heading down the hallway. Her instincts led her to her bedroom. Walking in, she looked around for a moment, looking for anything that seemed out of place. She sighed lightly to herself before she turned around, her eyes widening in the mixture of shock and fear at what she saw.

She saw herself, completely shifted into her werewolf form. Her former golden eyes stared at her menacingly as Cassidy took in the familiar blood soaked clothing the wolf was wearing. As the shifted version of herself began to slowly move towards her, the once golden eyes turned into an alpha red.

The shifted wolf suddenly extended her claws and ran at her, ready to slash. Cassidy quickly reacted and knocked down the shifted version of herself. She straddled the wolf and extended her own claws, raising her hand in the air as she held the shifted wolf down by its throat; the wolf smiling at her.

"Cass!" A voice called out to her. "Cassidy!"

Cassidy blinked and let out a gasp when she realized it was Ryan she was about to kill. She quickly moved off of him and retracted her claws.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Cassidy said as she scooted further away from him, her voice shaking as she held in her tears. "I-I didn't—"

"Hey, hey." Ryan started, moving towards her to comfort her. "It's okay."

"No, no. That's not okay, I almost killed you. I-I-I didn't—"

"Cass, look at me." Ryan said sternly, his hand gently grabbed her shaky one. "I know you didn't mean to. You saw something, didn't you?" Cassidy shook her head. "It's okay. Allison's done the same thing. She's almost killed me and Lydia so far."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay."

Ryan pulled Cassidy into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. He wasn't going to lie, that was real close and scary as hell. He'll never forget the look in her eyes; how empty they were. And then when she snapped out of it, it was like a switch was flipped. He knew he would have to ask her what she saw in order to let everyone else know what happened. They needed to know in case she accidently attacks one of them and maybe they can all find a way to snap her out of it sooner.

* * *

Isaac walked into Cassidy's apartment with Stiles and they both saw Ryan sitting on the couch alone, staring off into the coffee table in front of him.

"Dude." Stiles called out, catching Ryan's attention. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Ryan replied before getting up and heading into Cassidy's kitchen.

"Where's Cass?"

"In her room."

"What's she doing?" Isaac asked as Ryan turned on the faucet to fill his cup with water.

"I don't know. She kicked me out a little while ago."

"Why?" Stiles asked at the same time Isaac asked, "What happened?"

Ryan chugged the glass of water before he set it into the sink. His knuckles nervously knocked on the counter before he looked up at Stiles and Isaac.

"She almost killed me."

"What?" Stiles and Isaac asked in unison. The two exchanged a look before their gazes fell back on Ryan.

"She saw something and I went to follow her. Next thing I know she's holding me on the ground by my neck and her claws were in the air."

"Did she tell you what she saw?" Stiles asked.

"She said that she saw herself, completely shifted and it attacked her. She made it a point to tell me that her eyes were gold before they turned to her normal red color."

"Like how they were before she became an alpha…" Isaac said in more of an aloud thought than a question.

"Is her door locked?" Stiles asked Ryan after a moment of silence.

"No, shouldn't be." Ryan replied.

Stiles nodded and walked out of the kitchen, heading to Cassidy's bedroom door. When he stopped in front of her door, he looked to his side to see that he was followed by Ryan and Isaac.

"Go away, Stiles." Cassidy said on the other side of the door just as Stiles lifted his hand to knock.

"I just want to talk." Stiles replied.

"I don't."

"Then can you just listen to what I have to say?"

Silence fell upon the conversation for a moment. Stiles looked over to Ryan and Isaac, who listened very closely to what was going on inside the room.

"Fine."

Stiles nodded and slowly turned the doorknob. He opened the door a little bit, holding his hand out to Ryan and Isaac, letting them know to stay there. Stiles slipped into the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Cassidy sitting on her bed, looking down at her hands. As he got closer, he saw that she was looking down at her claws.

"I heard what happened." Stiles said as he sat next to her. "Cass, you know Ryan doesn't blame you right? He's standing out there worried about you."

"I know he doesn't blame me. He kept telling me, 'it's okay' every time I apologized." Cassidy replied.

"It's okay to be scared. You know what I'm dealing with? Sleep paralysis. I keep having dreams within dreams and the letters and numbers suddenly jumble, move or become symbols. And it's not just happening in my dreams anymore. It's happening to me while I'm awake. I get to the point where sometimes I don't know what's real anymore. Especially today because I can't read a single thing. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

Cassidy looked up at Stiles as he stared off into the distance. She gently grabbed his hand with her claw free one and squeezed it.

"I have nightmares almost all the time. Everyone I love is lying in a pool of their own blood and I'm usually the cause of it. You already know that the voice in my head is my own. But today, when I almost killed Ryan, I saw myself and I was shifted. I was wearing the clothes I wore the night I killed my dad, blood and all. I think I'm struggling with that part of me; the part of me that killed someone."

"Your killer instinct."

"Exactly."

"Well, look, I do have some form of good news. I texted you but you didn't reply, so I assumed you didn't get it. You didn't kill anyone."

"I didn't?"

"No. There was something, but it wasn't a person. They found two dead deer and it looked like an animal did it, so I think it's safe to assume it was you…or not you but still you. Either way, it's good news."

Cassidy let out a small sigh of relief. "It really is."

"Look, we're both going through some crap but we still have work to do. We can't dwell too much on it because at the moment, we have a werecoyote girl that needs our help. We need to keep our focus on her and try to put our stuff on the back burner. And who knows, maybe it could help us deal with it."

Cassidy looked back up at Stiles and nodded.

"Thank you."

Cassidy pulled Stiles into a hug, feeling a little bit better about things right now. As she pulled away, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Stiles was thrown off guard for a moment, but he couldn't help the goofy smile that made its way to his face.

"So, tell me more about this werecoyote. Honestly, the suspense has been killing me." Cassidy continued as she and Stiles headed to her door.

She opened the door and Ryan and Isaac stumbled forward, indicating that they were listening.

"How old are you guys?" Cassidy asked Isaac and Ryan as they straightened up. "You guys know that you have good hearing, right?"

"Yeah, but we thought it might make you smile." Ryan replied sheepishly.

Cassidy lightly shook her head as she smiled.

* * *

Isaac, Cassidy, Ryan, Scott and Stiles stood in a small circle at Deaton's animal clinic. There was a plan in motion to help save Malia Tate, the werecoyote, who needed help changing from a coyote back to a girl.

This plan just happened to involve finding her and drugging her until they could turn her back.

"Xylazine." Deaton said as he walked into the room, placing three small bottles on top of the table. "It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote expect it to work in seconds. I only have three so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott said.

"Uh, she—she used to be." Ryan replied.

"She can do it."

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac said.

"Okay, what is the point of him?" Stiles asked, pointing briefly at Isaac. "Seriously, I mean what is his purpose besides his persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway its sixty five degrees out."

"Children." Cassidy warned to Stiles and Isaac.

"Look, maybe I'm asking the question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl in eight years?" Isaac continued.

Deaton's eyes immediately turned to look at Scott and Cassidy as they stood next to each other.

"I can do it." Scott replied after a moment. "Or Cassidy."

"We can?" Cassidy asked the same time Stiles asked, "You can?"

"Yeah, remember the night that Peter trapped us in the school? In the gym, he was able to make me turn just using his voice. Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"That's right. The roar." Cassidy said as she nodded her head. "But I haven't had much practice with that because Derek and I had our hands full. You haven't either."

"But this is a werecoyote. Who knows if it will even work if we can find someone to teach you both." Deaton said to Scott and Cassidy.

"That's why you called Derek first." Stiles said, voicing his thoughts aloud to Scott.

"Yeah, I can try it on my own…but right now…" Scott started, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "I'm too scared to even change into just a werewolf."

Cassidy looked at Scott for a moment, remembering what was going on with him.

"I'll do it." Cassidy told him. "We'll still need somebody to teach me. Last time I did it, Derek told me I wasn't quite there yet."

"We need a real alpha." Ryan said, earning a look from Scott and Cassidy. "You know what I mean, an alpha who can do alpha things. An alpha who can get it going, you know, get it—"

"Up?" Isaac finished.

"Nice." Cassidy replied sarcastically.

"Great. I'm an alpha with performance issues." Scott said.

"Looks like I'm with you there." Cassidy gently patted Scott on his back, earning a small smile from Scott. At least Scott didn't feel like he was alone as far as being an alpha that can't roar.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac replied.

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles asked.

"They're not alphas anymore." Deaton said. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them."

"Alright but what if they know how to do it?"

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott replied.

"Well actually, uh…that's not totally true."

Isaac, Scott, Cassidy and Ryan looked over to Stiles for a moment. They were all curious as to who's seen the twins within the last few weeks. Their looks all turned to each other after a moment of realization. Lydia.

* * *

Cassidy, Ryan and Isaac got out of Cassidy's car as they arrived at the preserve. They walked over towards the cliff, overlooking Beacon Hills.

The plan here was for Stiles to call Cassidy so that they can hear what she was supposed to do. Maybe she can learn something from the twins that she didn't from Derek and she could throw out a practice one out here.

"You good?" Ryan asked as he walked up next to her.

"Yeah. We can only hope that Scott or I get this down by tonight and it'll work on Malia. Then that's one problem solved." Cassidy replied.

"Good. Isaac and I are gonna go for a walk, try and see if we can catch a scent so we can track her down."

"Okay. I'll be here."

Ryan nodded before he and Isaac headed into the woods. Cassidy took a deep breath of the cool air right as her phone began to ring.

"Stiles?" Cassidy said, answering it.

"_Giving in and letting go, that's how Deucalion taught us control._" Ethan's voice said on the other line, followed by Stiles' voice.

"_Hey, you know that's funny, I actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better._" Stiles said, causing Cassidy to smile and shake her head.

"_That's actually the plan, you kick my ass?_" Scott asked.

"_You're afraid to turn._" Aiden said.

"_We're gonna make you. You turn and then you kick our asses._" Ethan finished.

"_And then you roar_."

Suddenly a roar sounded on the other line.

"_You don't think you can let go with us?_"

"_You think you're gonna hurt us?_"

"_Come on, McCall. Give it your all. You can always heal._"

Cassidy heard a small shuffle before Scott let out a grunt, indicating that he had been hit by one of the twins.

"_You're an alpha. You wanna roar like one, you gotta give in, full throttle_. _You gotta become the monster; become the beast; become everything you're afraid of._"

"_That's what gives you power, gives you strength._"

There was more shuffling followed by Scott's grunts and sounds of pain.

"_Giving in doesn't make you the bad guy._" Aiden continued.

"_As long as you control it._" Ethan added.

"_Sometimes control is a little overrated."_

Another painful cry was let out by Scott.

"_Come on, Scott, fight back_." Stiles mumbled loud enough to be heard on Cassidy's end of the line.

"_What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?_" Scott asked.

Cassidy looked to her right when she heard a noise and saw Ryan and Isaac coming back. She took the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker.

"_Then it takes over_." Ethan said. "_You become Malia. You get further and further from being human, you turn into an animal. Or worse._"

"_You turn into Peter._" Aiden added.

There was a brief silence before they heard Scott yell, followed by a loud slam, causing Isaac, Cassidy and Ryan to flinch at the sound.

"I honestly hope that was one of the twins and not Scott." Cassidy said.

"_What?!_" Aiden said after a moment of shuffling. "_I thought we were helping him._"

"_You help too much._" Ethan replied.

"_You get all that, Cass?_" Stiles mumbled on the line.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied. "I got it." Cassidy hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. "Okay, I haven't really shifted in the last few weeks, so I don't know if what's going on will affect me. So, with that being said, grab one of the syringes and fill it with the tranquilizer, just in case."

Ryan nodded and headed to the passenger side of Cassidy's car to get the tranquilizer.

"You think that's necessary?" Isaac asked.

"I'm being cautious. If I shift and I lose control, you guys are gonna have to put me down before I can hurt anybody. Better to be prepared."

"Look, you have better control over it than Scott, because he's afraid to change in general. You're not."

"My problem is with my killer instinct, Isaac. I don't even know if I have control over the wolf. And there's only one way to find out."

Ryan came back with two syringes of the tranquilizer and handed one to Isaac. Cassidy exchanged a look with Isaac and Ryan for a moment before she turned and walked a few feet away from them. She rolled her shoulders a couple of times as she took a couple of deep breaths.

"Give in full throttle." Cassidy whispered to herself in assurance.

She closed her eyes for a moment as she began to shift. Once she was done, she felt the need to rip something apart. Luckily, it wasn't overwhelming and she could control it. For now. The feeling reminded her of being locked in the vault: that feeling under your skin that you can't get rid of.

Isaac and Ryan watched for a moment as Cassidy took some more hard deep breaths. They exchanged a look, wondering if it was because she was trying to keep control or if she was trying to prepare herself. Their fears were pushed aside when she let out a roar that they've never heard from her.

The two betas fell to their knees as they felt themselves shift. Once the roar died down, they looked back up at her as she turned back to face them, completely back to normal. Isaac knew that she did it, remembering the time Derek caused him to shift back on his first full moon.

"I did it." Cassidy said as she went over to Ryan and Isaac, helping them up as they shifted back to normal once more.

Isaac, Ryan and Cassidy shared a smile. Something seemed to finally go right. Now they could hope that Scott could do the same thing. Two alphas with the chance of changing Malia back to normal was better than one.

The distant howling of a coyote sounded in the air as the three werewolves headed back to Cassidy's car. They all stopped for a moment, knowing that Malia was just throwing out a simple reply to Cassidy's roar. While they had no idea what Malia's meant, the three could only hope that Scott or Cassidy's ability could change the coyote back into a girl.

* * *

"That's your third cup isn't it?" Stiles asked as he saw Cassidy pouring herself another cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I got my usual couple hours of sleep." Cassidy replied, taking another drink from her mug.

"How many hours have you slept in the last three days?" Lydia asked, walking into Cassidy's kitchen as she overheard the conversation.

"Eight, maybe nine or ten."

"You're running on fumes, Cassidy. I read somewhere that after 72 hours of sleep deprivation you start to experience micronaps, meaning that you'll start dreaming while you're awake. When you're sleeping, your brain goes through the REM cycle in order for it to function while you're awake. And since you're not sleeping, it will take certain times of the day to briefly shut down in order to function. So nightmares or not, you need to sleep. Take some sleeping pills if you have to. You can die from this, werewolf or not."

"Then that would explain some things."

"Like what?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing. We just have to wait on Allison, Isaac and Ryan with the tranquilizer rounds and get Malia back to normal. Sooner that happens, the sooner I can attempt to sleep again."

"_You wanna sleep Cass? I thought we've been having fun these past twelve hours._" The voice said to Cassidy.

"You've been having fun, I've been ignoring you." Cassidy replied, taking another drink from her mug as she walked into the living room.

"_Oh, she finally speaks._"

"Who is she talking to?" Lydia whispered to Stiles.

"It's a long story. It's part of her side effects." Stiles replied.

"_You know, you can only ignore me for so long. Eventually you're gonna push me too hard. Like you almost did last night when you shifted._" The voice continued to Cassidy.

"Figured that was you." Cassidy replied.

"_You may have been strong enough to keep me contained and Ryan may have stopped you from killing him, but sooner or later I will break you down. You act like Stiles' little pep talk yesterday helped you, but you're still scared. Because you see, I still have a few more things I can do to break you. Just you wait._"

"I'll be counting the minutes."

"What's she saying?" Stiles asked Cassidy after a moment.

"Nothing important."

"_Keep it up, Cassie. I dare you._" The voice warned.

"I learned that she's angered very easily. I mean, I ignored her since she's started back up and she's already making threats that she can't deliver on. Her bark is a lot worse than her bite."

"_When you're broken and weak, the first one I'm going to tear apart limb from limb is Stiles. I'm gonna make sure that he stays alive long enough to feel every little piece of flesh being ripped from his body. I'll make him beg me to kill him._"

"Like what?" Lydia asked curiously, sitting next to her on the couch.

"_Maybe I should make Lydia and Allison watch while I'm at it. Show them what's coming to them. And then we'll move onto the werewolves. Isaac, first_."

"Because of what I said, she threatened Stiles. And right now she's going on about how she plans to make Isaac suffer." Cassidy replied, shaking her head.

Sure Cassidy had just started to get used to a voice talking to her in her head, but she hated what it was saying. It still bothered her. But she felt that she had to start standing her ground with this part of her mind. Would she falter? Most likely, but Cassidy was going to make sure that this bitch talking to her knew that Cassidy called the shots. Not her.

And Cassidy knew that if she ever had issues, especially after her episode with almost killing Ryan yesterday, she could turn to her friends. They would watch out for her.

* * *

Stiles and Lydia arrived at the preserve just as Scott and Cassidy pulled up on Scott's dirtbike. As the two took off their helmets, they looked to their left to see Allison, Ryan and Isaac already waiting for them. The small group looked out into the distance of the wooded area, all of them mentally preparing themselves for the search for Malia.

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked, breaking the momentary silence.

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott replied honestly.

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac added with a shrug.

"And again with the not helping." Stiles replied sarcastically.

"Really, guys, stop." Cassidy said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Scott lightly shook his head and looked over to Allison.

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked the hunter.

Allison opened the trunk of her car and pulled out the tranquilizer gun from it. Scott nodded, now knowing they were all ready to look for Malia and turn her back into a girl. Assuming that his or Cassidy's roar works.

Suddenly gunshots sounded, echoing in the quiet air of the preserve. The werewolves and Allison all exchanged looks, knowing that they had to move or Malia would be dead soon.

"Cass!" Scott called, getting onto the dirtbike.

He tossed a helmet to Cassidy as he put his own on before starting his bike. Cassidy quickly got onto the back and they drove off, in search of either Malia or her father.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Stiles called out, everything happening way too quickly.

Isaac and Ryan took off towards the woods, Allison right behind them as the wolves began to track Malia by her scent. They saw as Scott had driven towards the right, while they went left. After a few yards, the three stopped for a moment to try as Ryan and Isaac tried to catch Malia's scent once more.

Unfortunately another gunshot sounded, causing them to go towards the sound. Allison had fallen behind, the two werewolves being too fast for her.

"Guys, wait!" Allison called out.

Ryan lightened his running as Isaac carried on ahead. When Isaac realized that Ryan had too fallen behind, he looked back as he continued running. Suddenly a white hot pain hit his left ankle, causing him to fall and scream out at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Scott had continued towards the accident site in hopes that Malia might end up there when he and Cassidy had heard the loud scream of Isaac throughout the woods. With their ears already perked up to try and catch the sound of any movement, the scream became too much.

Scott lost control of the bike and they fell onto the ground. Scott had fallen off and rolled a few short feet away.

Despite the pain that Scott had felt, he forced himself up when he heard Cassidy's cry and whimpers as the bike had fallen on her left leg. He took off his helmet before he lifted the bike off her leg, letting it fall to the ground as he went to take Cassidy's helmet off for her.

"You okay?" Scott asked, looking at the cuts on her leg.

"My knee is dislocated, I have to pop it back in." Cassidy replied with a whimper as she moved her leg. "Go. You have to find Malia."

"What about you?"

"I'll pop my knee into place and heal. I'll come find you."

Scott looked at Cassidy's leg and towards the way they were headed. Clenching his jaw, he reluctantly got up.

"If anything happens, call out for me. I'll be listening out."

Cassidy nodded her head before Scott took off. She placed both of her hands on each side of her knee and quickly popped it back into place. She let out a whimper as the pain rushed throughout her entire left leg. Almost immediately, the pain had begun to subside, meaning that she started the healing process.

* * *

Ryan and Allison immediately ran towards Isaac's scream, stopping a few feet when they saw him, grunting in pain. They then ran over to him to see that Isaac's foot was caught in an animal trap, and the pain was too much for Isaac to remove the trap by himself.

"Allison, there he is." Isaac said as soon as they got there, motioning his head straight ahead.

Sure enough, there was Mr. Tate with a rifle in his hands, just now taking aim at Malia.

"Hit Tate." Isaac continued. "Use the tranq gun on him, okay?"

Ryan and Isaac had watched as Allison took aim at Tate, waiting to see if she hit him before they freed Isaac from the trap.

"Okay, come on." Allison told herself as she tried to steady her aim.

She took the shot and missed, hitting the tree next to Mr. Tate.

"Allison." Ryan called out when he noticed how much that miss affected her. "Breathe. You can do this."

Allison took a deep breath before taking aim once more. Her finger over the trigger, she took another breath before repeating the new code she and her father now live by. She pulled the trigger, hitting Tate on his left shoulder. He looked at the tranquilizer dart on his shoulder before he fell to the ground.

Isaac and Ryan couldn't help but smile in relief, one problem now out of the way. Allison took aim once more, this time hoping to find Malia. Isaac had slapped Ryan's hands away, the pain became too much as Ryan had tried to help remove the trap from Isaac's ankle.

"She's gone." Allison said when she couldn't find the werecoyote.

* * *

Scott continued to run through the woods, heading to the accident site. He picked up speed when he saw Malia run by, knowing exactly where she was headed.

The closer he got to the site, he had extended his claws and fangs, letting out a growl as he began to shift. He kept Malia to his left, as he continued to follow her. Once the wrecked car was in between them, Scott had jumped the distance, landing in front of it just as Malia rounded one of the trees.

Scott looked up at the werecoyote as it growled at him. Remembering what Ethan and Aiden told him, Scott had dug deep and opened his mouth, letting out a roar.

* * *

Cassidy had slowed down as she heard Scott's roar echo throughout the woods. Her eyes began to glow their alpha red color as she couldn't help but smile. It seemed that Scott got his mojo back.

* * *

Ryan and Isaac looked up, their eyes glowing their golden color as Scott's roar echoed in the woods. Isaac had felt his strength come back to him, finding his motivation. He let out another scream as he broke the trap off his ankle, and collapsed to his right side, Ryan keeping him from falling down completely.

* * *

Malia's eyes briefly flashed a blue color before she laid down onto the ground. Scott stood up straight as he saw the coyote shift back into a girl. He did it. Malia was no longer a coyote anymore.

* * *

"What are you still doing awake?" Isaac asked Cassidy as he walked into her apartment.

"I have a weeks worth of work to catch up on." Cassidy replied, pointing to the homework sitting in front of her.

"And you agreed that it could wait until tomorrow."

"Well, I can't sleep anyway, so why not do it now?"

"Can't or don't want to?" Isaac took a seat at the table as Cassidy's gaze stayed on the paper, her jaw clenching. "Lydia told me what you said about your sleeping habits earlier. She wants you to get some rest and so does everyone else."

"I'm not tired."

"Liar."

"And how would you know?"

"Your heart beat jumps every time you lie."

"That's cheating."

"Not when it comes to your health."

"Look, I don't want to sleep, okay? I'm tired of these constant nightmares and I'm tired of wondering if I'm gonna sleep kill another animal."

"We told you that someone would be here while you slept. Now go."

"Isaac—"

"So help me god, Cassidy, I will drag you to your room, tie you to that bed and force sleeping pills down your throat."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and dropped her pen on top of the papers. She shook her head and sighed before she stood up.

"Can I have the pills please?"

Isaac smiled at his latest victory.

"I thought you'd never ask." Isaac replied, taking out a little plastic baggie with two pills in it. "Melissa said this should be enough to knock you out."

Cassidy glared at Isaac as he smirked, holding out the bag to her. She snatched the bag from his hand, causing his smile to grow. He watched as she took a glass from her cupboard and filled it with water. She opened the plastic bag and took the pills out and popped them into her mouth. She drank the whole cup of water before setting it into the sink.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Lahey. You're lucky that I'm too tired to beat the crap out of you." Cassidy mumbled as she walked past him.

Isaac's smile slowly faded as he lightly shook his head. He glanced at the work Cassidy was doing before getting up and going into the hallway. He opened the door one of the hallway closets and grabbed a blanket. Closing the hallway closet door, he headed back into the living room and sat on the couch. He took off his boots and laid down, placing the blanket over him and grabbed the TV remote.

Cassidy laid in bed, hearing the faint sound of the TV in the living room. She felt her eyelids becoming heavy as the sleeping pills began to take effect. As her eyes closed for the night, she had hoped that she could have a peaceful night's rest. Just one.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are with another chapter! I'm sorry, I fell behind because I recently started a new job. Hopefully I'll be able to figure a schedule that works out so that I can have these out sooner! :)

Also, big thanks to **EmmeEnne **and **aliciasellers75** for your reviews! :)

* * *

Cassidy smiled as she shook her head. She closed Stiles' science book when she realized that he was pretty much done for the night. Clearly, he had other plans and he decided he would invite her to help him and Scott get ready for mischief day tomorrow. And it all started at midnight.

"All I'm saying is that you should come with me and Scott. Mischief day only comes once a year and so does Coach's birthday." Stiles said, his ever growing smile plastered on his face.

"Dude, Coach scares me. I'm not gonna mess with the man, he's got the crazy eyes." Cassidy replied, sharing his smile.

"Which makes it even better! Who's supposed to be staying with you tonight?"

"Uh, Ryan, I think."

"Then, you, me, Scott and Ryan are going to the school to set everything up. I literally have everything waiting in my locker at this very moment."

"Do you keep it in there year round? Do you ever worry that Coach will find it if he ever decides to sneak up in your suspicious locker just based on the fact that he hates you?"

"Okay first, I bring it a couple of days before for that very reason. And second, he hates Greenberg more than he hates me. Come on, you need to celebrate your first mischief day."

Cassidy chuckled as she lightly shook her head, looking down at the book in front of her. Still smiling, she looked up into Stiles' excited but hopeful eyes.

"Fine. You win."

"Cassidy Fernandez, I swear, you will learn to enjoy this time of year as long as we are in each other's lives."

"I'm sure I will."

* * *

"I can't believe I let the two of you talk me into this." Ryan said as he followed Cassidy and Stiles down the hallway at Beacon Hills High.

"Oh come on, you used to live for this crap back in the day." Cassidy replied as they walked into the locker room. "Any word from Scott?" She asked Stiles.

Stiles pulled out his phone and shook his head. He tapped on the screen a couple of times before putting the phone on speaker.

"_Hey Stiles._" Scott answered.

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles replied, passing his phone to Ryan.

"_Dude I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?_"

"I thought the same thing." Ryan said.

"Shut it." Stiles told Ryan as he opened his locker. "We do this for Coach. And Cassidy and Ryan need to celebrate their first mischief day."

"_I thought we did this to Coach—"_

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it."

Ryan looked at Cassidy curiously, wondering if that was true. Cassidy smirked and lightly shook her head.

"_But it's the middle of the night._"

"12:15 actually. Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day." Stiles then proceeded to pull a power drill from his locker and rev it up a couple times. Cassidy opened the bag she held in her hand and Stiles put the drill in it. "And by perfectly awesome coincidence it also happened to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you, okay?"

Cassidy and Ryan then looked up as Stiles continued packing things into the bag. They both saw Scott, who motioned for them to keep quiet. Both Ryan and Cassidy hid their smiles as Stiles carried on with his business.

"And I mean five. Four, three, two—" Stiles continued.

He stopped at two as he turned around, gasping and flailing backwards in fright and falling to the ground when he saw red eyes coming towards him. Cassidy and Ryan laughed as Scott's red eyes turned back to their normal brown.

"One." Scott finished, smile on his face.

"I hate you." Stiles groaned from the ground. Ryan helped Stiles back to his feet, smile still on his face. "And you two." He motioned to Ryan and Cassidy. "You couldn't throw a warning out there?"

"Oh, we could but we thought this was funnier." Cassidy replied as she gently patted his shoulder.

"Well, I hate you guys too."

* * *

"_You know, Cass, I don't even know why you bother with makeup._" The voice in Cassidy's head said. "_You barely even wear any, so what's the point?_"

Cassidy rolled her eyes as she finished applying her mineral powder. Closing the small jar and putting the brush aside, she picked up her eyeliner and quickly applied it. Once she finished with that, she ran her fingers through her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She lightly smiled to herself while Ryan slept on the couch, the blanket on the floor.

She grabbed the blanket off the floor and placed it back over him before she grabbed her backpack and car keys before walking out the door.

"_Come on, Cassie. Talk to me._" The voice continued. "_Are you still mad at me for what I said a couple of days ago?_" Cassidy chose not to reply and carry on her way to school. "_Would it help if I apologized? I didn't mean what I said about Stiles or Isaac._"

Cassidy lightly shook her head as she parked her car next to Stiles' jeep. She ignored the voice, but she also had to bite her tongue and keep herself from telling her to stop calling her 'Cassie'. Her mom and Max used to call her Cassie and she wanted it to stay that way. Taking a deep breath, she got out of her car, meeting Stiles, who stood by waiting for her.

"You okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Cassidy replied.

"You sure? You look irritated."

"Yeah. She's back."

Stiles nodded as he and Cassidy walked over to Scott, who just pulled into his space. Almost immediately, Ethan and Aiden had parked their bikes next to Scott.

"You're back in school?" Scott asked them.

"No. Just to talk." Ethan replied.

"Oh, that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually you're just hurting, maiming and killing." Stiles said.

"Stiles." Cassidy mumbled.

"You need a pack." Ethan said to Scott and Cassidy.

"We need an alpha." Aiden added to the two teenage alphas.

"Yeah, absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles said.

"You came to us for help. We helped." Ethan retorted.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion that's actually counter-productive."

"Why would I say yes?" Scott finally asked.

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden replied.

"I can think of one." Isaac said as he joined the group. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now."

Aiden let out a quiet growl, his fangs coming out and eyes briefly flashing blue.

"You want to try?" Aiden asked Isaac.

Isaac went to go at it with Aiden, but stopped when Scott grabbed his wrist.

"Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." Scott replied.

Scott, Isaac, Stiles and Cassidy walked past the twins and towards the school. Everything about that exchanged bothered Cassidy to her core. She couldn't help but feel the need to help Ethan and Aiden despite everything they did to her, to Derek….to Boyd. Despite the bad they've caused, Cassidy just couldn't leave them out to dry. That's the main thing that bothered her. She had every reason to just leave them on their own.

"Cass, you okay?" Scott asked, when he realized that she was spacing out.

"Yeah, I just realized that I forgot my calculus book in my car." Cassidy replied, offering a small smile. "I'll be right back."

Cassidy headed back outside and headed over to her car, seeing that Ethan and Aiden were still around. She sighed to herself and walked over to the former alpha twins. She motioned for them to follow her over to her car, just in case there were curious werewolf ears, being Scott or even Isaac.

"_Damn, Cassie, how have we not banged the alpha twins? You think Ethan would join in as long as Aiden shared?_" The voice spoke up once more, causing Cassidy to roll her eyes.

"I can stand here and remind you of every little thing you've done to me or Derek…and Boyd…and make you feel like crap about it. But we can't change what's been done. Part of me knows that you both felt invincible because you went from omegas to alphas and you were blinded with power. And you won't admit it, especially you Aiden, but I know that you're afraid of being omegas again. You're both at the bottom of the food chain. You're back to being bitches again." Cassidy said, clenching her jaw at the end. "But despite Scott, Stiles and Isaac…I'm willing to hear you out. I can't act like I know what it was like for you two as omegas, but I know what it's like to feel like a bitch."

"And how could you know that?" Aiden replied, his tone reflecting his disbelief, earning a glare from Ethan.

"My own father treated me like an omega until I got pregnant. Before I came here, he almost killed me."

"Because you had a kid?"

"Because I lost my kid. She died and he snapped."

Ethan and Aiden both knew about her daughter only because of Deucalion. That's why he wanted to have Ryan turned into a werewolf and locked in the vault with Boyd and Cora. But what they didn't know or understand was the treatment she received from her own flesh and blood.

"Look, all I'm saying is that I'm willing to hear what you have to say. If what you're saying checks out, I'll see what I can do about getting you into Scott's pack." Cassidy continued.

"Will he listen to you?" Ethan asked.

"I have a similar role in the pack that I had in Derek's. And Derek usually heard me out."

"Why don't you just start a pack of your own?" Aiden asked. "You're capable."

Cassidy stared at Aiden for a moment, unsure if she should explain herself.

"Because of what I'm going through right now. I'm not…fully equipped to handle my own pack."

Cassidy looked behind the twins to see Isaac walking out of the school, seemingly looking for her. The twins followed her line of sight, also finding Isaac coming towards them.

"Get my address from Lydia, she knows where I live." Cassidy told Aiden as quietly as possible. "Both of you come over after school. We'll talk then."

Cassidy motioned for the twins to go, which they did, heading into the school. Isaac stopped for a moment as they passed by him before he continued towards Cassidy.

"What did they want?" Isaac asked Cassidy as she closed her driver's side door.

"Nothing." Cassidy replied with a shrug.

"Didn't look like nothing."

"Well, that's what it was."

Cassidy walked passed Isaac, who turned around, watching her for a moment.

"Why are you lying to me?" Isaac asked Cassidy, causing her to stop and turn around.

"Why would I lie to you?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding something?"

"I'm not gonna play this game with you, Cass."

"Good. Then if you don't mind, I'd like to get to calculus."

Cassidy turned around and began to walk away, but was stopped by Isaac once more.

"Where's your book?"

"What?"

"Where's your book? That is why you came out here, right?"

Cassidy clenched her jaw and closed her eyes, internally scolding herself. She turned to face Isaac and shrugged.

"I thought it was in my car, I guess it might be in my locker instead."

Isaac watched once more as Cassidy turned and walked away. She's hiding something and considering he saw Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum with her, it had something to do with them.

* * *

There was a slight feel of panic in the air as the school was put on lockdown. Stiles had just told the pack, minus Scott, that William Barrow, also known famously as the Shrapnel Bomber, is on the loose and most likely in the school.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes?" Isaac asked Stiles as the group followed Stiles to the first level of the school. "He said those exact words?"

"Yeah and no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia." Stiles replied. "Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would actually be all kinds of awesome."

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Lydia?" Allison called out as the rest of the group stopped with Lydia.

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like…this buzzing."

"Like the sound of flies?" Cassidy asked.

"Exactly like the sound of flies."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Ryan, maybe we can sneak him in. We might need all of us." Cassidy told Stiles.

"Good idea. I'll look for Scott." Stiles replied.

Cassidy pulled out her phone and dialed Ryan's number, walking down the hallway. As she headed down the hallway, she saw Ethan and Aiden already walking over to her. She took the phone away from her ear and put it on speaker as Ryan's end continued to ring.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell you in a second." Cassidy replied.

"_Hey Cass._" Ryan said as he answered his end of the line.

"Hey, we need you at the school. You remember hearing about William Barrow? The shrapnel bomber?"

"_Yeah, wasn't he all kinds of crazy?_"

"Exactly. Word is he's on the loose and he's in the school."

"_What, now?_"

"Yeah. We need your help because it's sounding like we're all gonna be searching for him."

"_I'm on my way_."

Cassidy hung up her phone and looked up at the twins.

"Looks like your path to redemption starts here."

* * *

Scott rounded the corner of the hallway with a plastic bag full of hospital clothing and met up with Cassidy, Isaac, Ryan, Ethan and Aiden.

"Lydia thinks that he's still here even though the cops searched the whole school." Scott said, opening the bag. "But they didn't have one thing: our sense of smell."

Scott took the gown out of the bag and each wolf took their turn to catch Barrow's scent.

"Let's split up in threes." Cassidy suggested. "Each group will take one end of the basement and we'll meet in the middle."

"Okay." Scott agreed. "I'll take Isaac and Ryan, you take Ethan and Aiden?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, I don't—" Isaac started.

"She'll be fine with us, don't worry." Aiden cut off Isaac as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

"So this is how it's gonna be now?" Isaac asked Scott as they, along with Ryan, walked through the basement. "We trust them?"

"Just because I'm letting them help doesn't mean I trust them." Scott replied.

"You know, I saw Cassidy looking a little chummy with them earlier by her car. You think she's buying what they're selling?"

"After what they did to her, Derek and the rest of us? I don't think so. Knowing her, she's trying to be civil for sake of a peaceful environment." Ryan replied. "She doesn't trust them and I don't either."

"I don't either. I don't even like them. In fact, I hate them and just want them to die."

"Well, if Barrow's actually here and he's got a plan, you might get what you want." Scott replied.

Isaac and Ryan exchanged a look and couldn't help but smirk at that.

"Wait, if the twins bite it…" Ryan started.

"Crap." Isaac added.

"Looks like we have to wait."

* * *

Ethan led most of the way as Cassidy and Aiden followed.

"_If there were ever a golden opportunity for some twin action._" The voice in Cassidy head said. "_You know that the bad boy thing is sexy as hell. They're not Scott or Isaac or Stiles. They're better. I can guarantee you that the sex will be better than what you ever got with Isaac._"

"You okay?" Aiden asked when his senses picked up a sudden rush of anger coming from Cassidy.

"I'm fine." Cassidy replied.

Aiden smelled blood and looked down to see drops on the floor. His gaze fell on Cassidy's closed fist and the blood falling from it. He grabbed her wrist and brought it closer to him, causing her hand to open up. Her claws were out and they pierced the skin, causing her to bleed out. Cassidy looked at her hand for a moment, not realizing that her claws were even out as the broken skin began to heal.

"What's going on with you?" Ethan asked as he closed the small gap between himself, Aiden and Cassidy.

"It's nothing." Cassidy removed her hand from Aiden's grip, her claws retracting. "We should keep moving."

Cassidy walked ahead as Ethan and Aiden shared a look.

"_How cute. My spidey senses are tingling, Cassie. The twins are slightly worried about you but curious. Maybe you can humanize them after all. But then again, you shouldn't try to change the men in your life. It never works out."_ The voice continued.

"You coming?" Cassidy asked Ethan and Aiden as she ignored the voice.

Once again, Ethan went a few steps ahead of Cassidy and Aiden.

"I got something." Ethan said, pushing himself against a wall.

As Ethan hit the edge of the wall, he held his hand up to Aiden and Cassidy. A few quick moments later, Ethan rounded the corner, causing Aiden and Cassidy to follow him. They all stopped as they saw Danny making out with his ex.

Danny pulled away from his ex and looked over at Ethan guiltily. Aiden quietly began to chuckle as Cassidy covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile.

"Oh really?" Ethan asked Danny.

Cassidy removed her hand from her mouth and motioned to Aiden to keep going. Lightly smiling at the awkwardness of the situation, she hid it long enough to grab Ethan's left arm and pull him along with her.

Ethan shook his head as he allowed himself to be led away by Cassidy.

"If it means anything, you could do better." Cassidy began, trying to give out the usual lines you say when something like that happens to someone.

Aiden looked over to Cassidy and Ethan, still finding the whole thing funny. Cassidy couldn't help but lightly smile at Aiden as she shrugged while still trying to comfort Ethan.

The fun was over when the fire alarm sounded throughout the basement. The three werewolves exchanged a look and immediately ran back to the basement entrance to find everyone else. Once they got outside, Aiden spotted Stiles and Lydia and Scott, Isaac and Ryan.

"We didn't find anything." Aiden said as soon as the group gathered.

"Not even a scent." Scott added.

"It's three o'clock so school is over." Stiles said. "If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?"

"Does that mean everybody's safe?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know. I just…I don't know." Lydia replied, looking up at the group who waited on an answer from her.

* * *

Cassidy sat at her kitchen table working on her homework. She yawned as she looked up at Ethan and Aiden who sat around the table, doing the same thing. On and off throughout the night, they had talked about everything from the past to now.

In Cassidy's eyes, she felt they really did want to make the effort to change and be a part of Scott's pack. They had a lot to prove and a lot of butt kissing to do, especially Aiden, but she felt with time, they could manage to calm things down amongst the pack. Their actions were also influenced by the likes of Deucalion and Kali. Maybe having good influences around can really help out. She could only pray that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the butt. Again, she knew how she should feel about Ethan and Aiden…about what they've done. But a big part of her just couldn't hate them as much as she should.

Ethan knew that in order to be accepted in Scott's eyes, they would have to act more like humans and teenagers. The fact that Cassidy was going to be sticking her neck out for Ethan and his brother…let's say he wanted to get things right. She was offering them a second chance and he was going to take it. Luckily for Ethan, Aiden felt the same. Neither of them wanted to be omegas anymore, especially with the enemies they've made as members of the alpha pack. Scott and Cassidy treated everyone as equals and they knew that even though they were omegas, they wouldn't treat them as the bitches of the pack.

Ethan and Aiden have begun to gain an ally in Cassidy and with her help, they can prove to Scott that they can be trusted.

Unfortunately, being a person and teenager meant that they had to do homework. It's all part of it.

Ethan and Aiden looked up when they heard Cassidy's phone vibrate on the table. Cassidy grabbed the phone and saw her text from Isaac. The twins watched as she shook her head with a sigh and put the phone back down.

"What's going on?" Ethan asked.

"Nothing important." Cassidy replied, getting up from the table. "I'll be right back."

Ethan and Aiden offered a nod and watched as she headed out the front door. Both of them were curious when their senses picked up on Cassidy's sadness. Ethan grabbed her phone and checked the text, Aiden reading it over his shoulder.

_I'm headed over to Allison's to help her search the bestiary. Ryan will stay with you tonight._

Both twins lightly shook their heads as they finished reading Isaac's text message to Cassidy. Ethan put Cassidy's phone back the way he found it just as Cassidy walked back through the front door.

"What?" Cassidy asked as the twins looked over to her in unison, a slight shame behind their glances. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think we did something?" Aiden asked cooly as he sat back down.

Cassidy glanced between Ethan and Aiden for a moment, her eyebrow raised before she walked back over to the table. Moments later, Ryan walked through the front door, stopping everything when he saw Cassidy sitting with Ethan and Aiden at her kitchen table.

"I told you that I'd be fine on my own tonight." Cassidy told Ryan as her glance stayed on the papers in front of her.

"What the hell is going on? Why are they here?" Ryan asked angrily, causing Cassidy to close her eyes.

Cassidy had told Ryan that she would be fine on her own because she didn't want him knowing that the twins were here. She knew he wouldn't like it and word could get back to the rest of the pack, who wouldn't like it in the slightest.

"They're because I want them here." Cassidy looked up at Ryan.

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Why, Cass?"

"Look, I have my reasons. I don't owe you any explanations. I'm one your alphas and I'll tell you things if I feel they're important."

"You're gonna pull that right now?"

"Yes. Every little thing I do does not need to go through you."

"Do I need to remind you of what they did to all of us?"

"You know what—" Aiden started, getting up from his chair.

"Sit down, Aiden. Don't." Cassidy warned the omega, holding his stare for a brief moment.

Aiden clenched his jaw and sat back down in his chair. Cassidy's face softened, feeling relief that Aiden stood down.

"They're manipulating you." Ryan continued. "They're feeding on that part of you that needs to keep the peace among all of us. I know you already. You want to believe so bad that they're telling you the truth when they say that they can be trusted. They can't, Cassie."

"Don't—" Cassidy started angrily, cutting herself off to try and calm down for a moment. "Don't you dare call me that ever again. Ever."

A tense silence fell among the group of werewolves as Cassidy closed her eyes, trying to control her temper.

"Ethan and Aiden being here is none of your business." Cassidy continued to Ryan, standing up from her chair. "But if you must know, the three of us share an elective class together…business management, and we were paired together to work on a project. Happy?"

Ethan and Aiden lightly nodded as they looked at the papers in front of them. They couldn't help but be impressed with how easily and convincingly Cassidy lied to Ryan.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Ryan asked, still not liking the fact that the twins were in Cassidy's apartment.

"Because like I said, I don't have to run everything I do by all of you. I may be dealing with my side effects but I'm not a child. I know you guys mean well and I asked for help, but I need to be able to things in my everyday life and not have someone question it like you just did. I'm still very much in control of my mind."

"I'm sorry."

Cassidy lightly nodded and turned around, sitting back at the table with the twins. The lights suddenly began to flicker, catching everyone's attention. Not soon after, the lights went out completely. Ryan went over to the living room window and saw that the other buildings nearby were out of power too.

"Everyone else is out too." Ryan said as Cassidy and the twins walked into the living room.

"Okay, well, I got some candles and a couple of flashlights." Cassidy replied with a small shrug. "And I know we don't need them but it wouldn't hurt to have some light around here. Ryan, I have a flashlight in my room and one in the linen closet near the bathroom."

Ryan nodded and headed down the darkened hallway. Cassidy motioned for Ethan and Aiden to follow her into the kitchen.

"I should have some candles in the drawer over there." Cassidy continued, pointing to a drawer nearby Ethan. "Can you grab the matches up there, Aiden? I can't reach them."

"Why would you keep matches where you can't reach them?" Aiden asked, grabbing the box of matches and handing them to Cassidy.

"Isaac put them there."

The slamming of a door startled all three werewolves in the kitchen. Suddenly they heard Ryan grunting, a loud thump and glass breaking.

"Ryan?" Cassidy called out as she ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

The noise came from inside her bedroom and once Cassidy, Aiden and Ethan made it to the door, they realized that it was locked.

"Ryan!" Cassidy called once more as she and Ethan banged on the door, trying to open it.

Aiden pulled Cassidy away from the door, allowing he and Ethan to try to knock it down. The twins rammed into the door with their shoulders a few times before it finally gave way. Cassidy ran into the room as Ryan laid on the floor, shaking.

Cassidy kneeled down next to Ryan and went to move his head to look at her, but he slapped her hand away from his face with his shaking hand.

"He's freezing." Cassidy told Ethan and Aiden who knelt down next to her.

"He's like ice." Ethan said when he felt Ryan's arm.

"If we trigger the healing process, do you think it'll work?"

"One way to find out." Aiden replied, grabbing Ryan's arm.

Aiden broke Ryan's arm, causing Ryan to let out a growl and his eyes turn gold. He stopped shivering as he backed away from Cassidy, Aiden and Ethan, looking around frantically.

"Where are they?" Ryan asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Who?" Cassidy replied, slowly inching towards him.

"There were…there were five of them. They wore black."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No. They wore masks. I saw one of their eyes, they were like a greenish-yellow….like a firefly."

"How did they get in without us knowing?" Ethan asked Aiden and Cassidy quietly.

"They-they came from the dark. Out of the shadows."


	4. Chapter 4

You guys have no idea how sorry I am that you've waited this long for me to update. Tonight was the only real night of the last two weeks I've had free from work. I have four days off coming up and so I'll be spending those (hopefully) working on a new chapter to get out to you before the end of the upcoming week. Again, I'm so sorry you had to wait this long! I'll try to make sure this doesn't happen again!

Also, big thanks to **aliciasellers75, EmmeEnne, TWsos12345, Shadow-wolf78, **and **BriancyyD **for your reviews! :)

* * *

Unable to sleep after what happened only hours ago, Cassidy looked over towards the living room where Ryan was currently sleeping. When the power went out, he was attacked and he didn't know by who. With what was told to Cassidy, Ethan and Aiden, there wasn't much to go on. But it was something that definitely had to be brought up to Scott.

Sighing to herself, the female alpha got up from her chair and walked into the living room. She checked on Ryan before heading down the hallway. She went into the bathroom and turned on the shower before leaving to grab some clothes and a towel while the water heated.

The thing that bothered her was the fact that she had no idea what could've attacked Ryan. On top of that, considering that they were in Cassidy's apartment…were they there for her? Did Ryan get attacked because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time? Despite what Ryan's assured her, Cassidy felt terrible for what happened to him, especially if the attackers were meant for her.

Cassidy then walked back into her bathroom and undressed before stepping into the shower. The hot water immediately soothed her tense muscles. Hopefully the power would come back on by tomorrow and then she could tell Scott and Stiles what happened. Maybe they can figure it out together.

* * *

"Wait, the new girl what?" Cassidy asked Stiles at his locker.

"I don't even know how else to say it. She—electricity…" Stiles replied.

"What is she?"

"I don't know."

"Class starts in five minutes. Just because there's no power, don't expect there to be no school." Coach said as he walked down the hall with his mini microphone.

"Hey, that was a triple negative. Very impressive, Coach." Stiles said as Coach Finstock walked by.

"Copy that."

"I got something too." Cassidy continued as Stiles dropped his keys.

Cassidy and Stiles both went to grab the keys, bumping their heads together.

"Ow, you okay?" Stiles asked, holding his head.

"I'm good. You?" Cassidy replied, rubbing the spot that connected with Stiles' head.

"Fine."

Stiles and Cassidy shared a smile before they both reached for the keys. Cassidy got to them first, but Stiles' hand rested on top of hers for a moment. He moved his hand away when he saw Cassidy's glance go from their hands up towards Stiles. Stiles straightened up causing Cassidy to do the same thing.

"Here." Cassidy told Stiles softly, passing him back his keys.

"Thanks." Stiles said, offering her one of his lopsided smiles. His glance fell down to the keys in his hand, finding a key on his set that he hadn't seen before. "Hello, where did you come from?"

"What?"

"I don't remember putting this key on here."

"You think maybe your dad did and forgot to tell you?"

"Maybe."

Stiles looked up to Cassidy and noticed Scott walking through the door behind her. He offered him a wave as Scott's glance then went towards Kira, who turned and walked to her locker.

"No, no." Stiles said, grabbing Scott who went to go after Kira. "Stop, stop it."

"What?" Scott asked. "I need to talk to her."

"No you don't. Remember someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her."

"Which is why I need to talk to her."

"Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster that's gonna start murdering everybody, I vote against any and all interaction with her."

"Stiles, Scott's a werewolf. An alpha one at that. He'll be fine." Cassidy interjected.

"Exactly. And what if she's like me and Cassidy?" Scott added.

"That girl walked through 1.21 jiggawatts of electricity. She's not like you." Stiles replied, closing his locker.

Scott stood by for a moment, looking over to Cassidy. Cassidy lightly nodded to her fellow alpha, letting him know to go after her. Stiles watched as Scott left before looking at the key in his hand again.

"I'll walk you to study hall." Stiles told Cassidy as he put his keys back into his pocket.

* * *

"_Cass, I know you can hear me._" Isaac's voice called from outside the door of Cassidy's class.

"Go away, Isaac. I have a lot of work to do." Cassidy mumbled, knowing Isaac would hear her too.

"_We need to talk. It's important_."

"What's important is that I'm close to failing my English class. I don't pass, I don't graduate."

"_Cass. Come on. Please._"

Cassidy sighed aloud and went up to her teacher's desk, asking for the bathroom pass. Once she got it, she walked out into the hallway where Isaac was leaning against some lockers nearby.

"What is it?" Cassidy asked as soon as she saw Isaac.

"Ryan told me what happened last night." Isaac replied.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Allison's dad may have an idea what it is, but he wants us to stay quiet about it just until tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Just, please? Ryan said he'll keep quiet until tomorrow. Maybe Chris can take care of it by then."

"Fine."

Isaac nodded as Cassidy turned around to head back into class.

"Ryan also told me that the twins were at your place last night."

"Like I told him, we had a project to work—"

"—on, I know. But the thing is, you don't have a business management elective. Your elective was being Mr. Harris' TA. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're hiding something and Ethan and Aiden have to do with it."

"Why do you care?"

"Because they can't be trusted. I still care about what happens to you."

"You didn't last night. You blew me off to be with Allison."

"That was different."

"Is it really?"

"It is. Allison didn't do what the twins did to us."

"Are you serious? Do you not remember when she stabbed you? Tried to kill you? And me? And Derek and Boyd and Erica? The only difference between Allison and Ethan and Aiden is that you're looking past what Allison did because you wanna sleep with her. Every single time I'm around the both of you, I feel like I'm being suffocated by the amount of sexual tension between the two of you."

"Okay. That's fine. But what makes me and Allison any different than you and the twins? You and Aiden?"

"Now you've lost me. You're trying to turn this around on me because you know I'm right."

"It's funny how even for a werewolf, you didn't and still don't see it. Aiden has a thing for you. He always has. But Lydia definitely has returned his feelings. Do you? Are you looking past what Ethan and Aiden did because you want to sleep with Aiden?"

"What? No. There's nothing going on with me and Aiden. Let alone with anything with his brother. If you pay any attention you would know that I'm no longer a TA because Mr. Harris isn't here anymore. I changed my elective, not like I owe you any form of explanation. You're not my boyfriend anymore."

"You're right. I'm not."

Isaac and Cassidy both clenched their jaws as their argument died down. They both had to be reminded that they weren't together anymore and they couldn't argue about things like this for that reason. Isaac was free to be with Allison and Cassidy was free to be with Aiden, if she had chosen to do so instead of Stiles.

But of course, in dealing with a break up, you're sometimes bound to say things to hurt the other on purpose in an argument. This one seemed to backfire on Cassidy and hurt herself in the process.

"I gotta go." Cassidy whispered, needing to get away from the uncomfortable situation she caused.

Cassidy slowly turned back around and went over to the classroom door. She stopped for a moment, Isaac still in her peripheral vision. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and walked back into the classroom.

* * *

"Cass, come on." Ryan said as he stood on the other side of her bedroom door. "The party should be fun."

"I'm gonna stay here, I'm tired. You go and have fun." Cassidy replied on the other side of the door, laying down in bed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. If you change your mind, it's at Derek's loft."

"Okay. Bye."

Cassidy listened as Ryan left her apartment and hopefully to the party. To be honest, after everything that happened the night before and today…she felt that staying home and sleeping would be best for her. She didn't want to be somewhere where Isaac would be, possibly with Allison, and then Ethan and Aiden…let's just say that spending time alone sounded good.

And it didn't hurt that if Derek chose tonight of all nights to come home, she definitely didn't want to be there. She would not want to take any of the blame for that one.

Cassidy closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep when her phone began to ring. She let out a small whimper before she picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Yes, Stilinski?" Cassidy said as she answered her phone.

"_Get up and let's go. I'm almost at your place._" Stiles replied.

"How did you know I wasn't upright?"

"_Ryan called me and he wanted me to get you out of bed. And because I too want you to get out of bed. Get dressed, we're meeting Scott and Kira at Derek's. Scott's idea, not mine._"

"Doesn't the thought of Derek possibly making an appearance tonight worry you? What if he chooses tonight of all nights to show up?"

"_Okay, yes, Derek scares me a little. But I'm sure he'll go easy on me if you're there too._"

"So I'm your shield?"

"_Just, be ready. I'll be there in a few and we have some stuff to talk about on the way._"

Cassidy hung up her phone, unable to stop the smile on her face. She lightly shook her head and got up from her bed. She decided to get dressed and go not because she wanted to, but because she knew that Stiles wouldn't take no for an answer.

Just like Stiles said, a few minutes later, Cassidy got a text from Stiles telling her that he was waiting for her.

Stiles' jeep parked next to Scott's dirt bike as Scott and Kira waited for Stiles and Cassidy. Stiles and Cassidy got out of the jeep and walked over towards Scott and Kira.

"You're Kira, right?" Cassidy asked the girl standing next to Scott, earning a nod. "I'm Cassidy, I've heard a bit about you." Cassidy offered a smile and extended her hand to Kira, who took it. "It's really nice to meet you."

"You too." Kira replied with a smile.

Cassidy's smile and glance turned to Scott and looked at him for a moment. It didn't take a werewolf to know that Scott liked Kira, but it definitely confirmed the suspicion.

"What?" Scott asked as Stiles began to lead the way.

"Nothing." Cassidy replied, her smile growing before she followed Stiles.

The four headed to Derek's loft, hearing the loud music on the other side of the door. As soon as Scott opened the door, they saw the large group of brightly painted people dancing underneath the black light.

"Whoa." Cassidy mumbled as they walked in.

"Well, as I was telling you earlier, I just found it on my key ring earlier this morning." Stiles said to Scott as they walked into the loft. "I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it."

"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked over the music.

"Yeah. It's not mine. I don't know how it got there or what it's for."

"Wanna leave so we can figure it out?"

"Uhh…"

Suddenly a girl walked up to Stiles and kissed him on the cheek, leaving an imprint of her glowing orange lips on it. Cassidy raised her eyebrow and clenched her jaw for a moment. A very familiar feeling began to creep up on her at the moment: jealousy.

"Happy Halloween." The girl said with a smile before she disappeared into the sea of people.

"I'll show her a happy Halloween." Cassidy mumbled to herself as an idea came to her head. "Stiles, let's go dance for a bit. Let Scott and Kira have some fun too." Cassidy whispered into Stiles' ear. "Maybe you can help me paint."

Stiles' dumbfounded look that was directed at the girl that kissed his cheek then turned towards Cassidy, who offered him a small smirk.

"It can wait." Stiles told Scott as he gently patted his shoulder. "It can wait."

Cassidy offered a smile and a wink over at Scott and Kira as she and Stiles navigated through the sea of dancing people. They ended up at the paint station and Cassidy took a paint brush and handed it to Stiles, who gladly accepted it. Cassidy unzipped her hoodie and took it off, revealing the tank top she wore underneath it.

"Whenever you're ready." Cassidy told Stiles who stared at her for a moment.

Stiles quickly nodded as he went to grab some paint. Cassidy smiled and shook her head before Stiles rounded back to her front. She noticed he had a thinner paint brush as he dipped it in the blue colored paint. She tilted her head to the side as the cool paint brush made contact with her left jaw and continued sliding across it.

* * *

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh as Stiles continued to dance like a crazy person in front of her. He was currently doing the sprinkler and he did not care. All the paint he had on him was the kiss on the cheek, but Stiles had painted a shockingly nice design on the bare areas on her back, which really was her shoulders, collarbone area and left side jaw line.

Despite the fact that Stiles came here tonight to figure things out with Scott, he seemed to be having a really good time. Cassidy liked to see that especially after the crap that they've all been dealing with the past couple of weeks.

Cassidy looked around the room for a moment, noticing Ryan, also covered in paint, dancing with a couple of girls nearby the DJ. She lightly shook her head as she continued smiling and looking around.

Cassidy's smile faded when she saw Isaac and Allison a few feet away, their fingers laced together as they lightly danced, acting all lovey dovey. She then remembered why she made the original decision to stay at home. Stiles had stopped dancing when he noticed Cassidy's smile gone, and followed her line of sight to Isaac and Allison.

Stiles looked back towards Cassidy and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, let's go sit down for a second. Catch our breath." Stiles suggested.

Cassidy looked at Stiles and nodded. Stiles led the way to the spiral staircase and sat on one of the steps, Cassidy taking a seat on the step below him.

"I'm sorry." Stiles continued.

"For what?" Cassidy asked.

"About Isaac."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's just hard to see Isaac like that with someone else. It's just gonna take time."

"Well, he's crazy to not want to fight to win you back. You're amazing."

Cassidy couldn't help the blush that began to creep up on her face. She was glad that Stiles wouldn't be able to see it with the black light on.

"Thank you." Cassidy offered Stiles a smile. "And thank you for dragging me out of bed tonight. I'm having a lot of fun with you. I always have fun with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Stiles and Cassidy then began to slowly lean towards each other when a small clanging against metal disturbed them. Stiles' keys fell out of his pocket.

Stiles tried to stop any form of sound of displeasure from leaving him as he went to pick them up. When he did, he noticed the mystery key had a green spot on it.

"Look at this." Stiles said, showing the key to Cassidy.

"The key has phosphorous." Cassidy replied, taking the key from Stiles.

"What's phosphorous?"

"It's on the periodic table of elements, Stiles. Seventh, maybe eighth, grade science?" Stiles shook his head, waiting for her to elaborate. "Long story short, it makes things luminescent like teeth and fingernails. It glows because it reacts to UV light."

"Why does my key have phosphorus on it?"

"Did you handle any chemicals in your science class recently?"

"No, bu—"

"What?" Cassidy got no reply from Stiles. "Stiles, what?"

"We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Cassidy asked as she and Stiles walked into a science classroom and towards the closet where all the chemicals are kept.

"No. But maybe." Stiles replied as he looked at the key for a moment.

Stiles put the key into the door knob of the chemicals closet and paused when the key not only fit, but unlocked the door. He opened it a little as he lightly turned towards Cassidy.

"Cops confirmed that Barrow hid in this closet. They're having a hard time believing this one, but someone left a coded message on the blackboard to kill Kira." Stiles continued, removing the key and letting the door close.

Cassidy slowly followed Stiles as he made his way towards the blackboard where the message was still written. Stiles picked up a piece of chalk and looked back towards Cassidy for a moment. He looked back towards the black board for a moment before he began writing out the numbers right next to the message.

Cassidy walked up next to him when he finished and stared at it for a moment. The writing of the numbers matched, causing Cassidy to look over at Stiles in surprise. Stiles' gaze stayed on the writing as he slowly backed away, a wave of shock hitting him.

"I—I left this." Stiles said quietly.

"You couldn't have. There has to be some sort of explanation for this." Cassidy told him, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"Like what, Cass?" Stiles slowly turned around to face her.

Cassidy's heart broke almost instantly by the look on Stiles' face. He looked so scared…defeated…confused. All of the above. Someone like Stiles Stilinski didn't deserve to ever feel or look that way. The bad stuff was never supposed to reach out and take a hold of Stiles. Cassidy felt like it was her, Scott, Isaac, Derek and Ryan's jobs to keep that stuff from reaching him. And it's starting to look like they might have failed.

"Stiles, I don't believe for a second that you could've done this. Even if you managed to sleepwalk your way here."

"I want to believe that—"

"This isn't you. Not in the slightest, I mean, why would you want Kira dead? This has to be some kind of distraction. What if this was set up to make it look like you did it? Whatever this is, it's using you to keep all of us, yourself included, preoccupied while the real person or whatever is planning his next move? This just…it doesn't make sense."

Stiles lightly shrugged and shook his head. He didn't know what to believe. Part of him believed that he did it and the other part of him believed Cassidy's theory.

"Stiles—" Cassidy started again, reaching out to him when she was cut off by the sound of her phone.

Cassidy sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"What?" Cassidy answered the phone without looking at the caller ID.

"_Where are you and Stiles? We've been looking everywhere for you!"_ Ryan said on his end, feeling a sense of relief that she answered.

"We're fine, Ryan."

"_Good. We need to talk as soon as possible. Where are you? We'll come to you._"

"Just meet me at my apartment. I'll be there soon."

Cassidy hung up her phone as Stiles' gaze remained on the board.

"We should go. Everyone's meeting at my place." Cassidy continued, slowly walking over towards Stiles. "We can tell Scott what we found." Cassidy gently grabbed Stiles' arm.

"No. I'll tell him. I'll bring him here and show him. He'll believe it if he sees it. Until then, don't say anything. Please?" Stiles replied, breaking his gaze on the board to look over at Cassidy.

"Okay."

Stiles lightly nodded as he allowed himself to be escorted out of the room by Cassidy. The two reached the parking lot in complete silence. Once the two reached Stiles' jeep, Cassidy stopped Stiles from getting into the driver's side.

"Why don't you let me drive? You have a lot to take in right now and I know you're tired." Cassidy told him.

"Thanks." Stiles replied, giving her his keys.

Stiles got into the passenger side as Cassidy got into the driver's side and started the jeep. Cassidy couldn't help the small smirk that reached her face when the engine roared to life. She remembered the time that Stiles had mentioned that he named his jeep, Roscoe.

"You want to head with me back to my apartment and talk with everyone? Or do you want me to take you home?"

"Your apartment. I'll drop you off and head home. I'll face everyone later."

"You sure?"

Stiles nodded as he turned to look out the window.

* * *

Cassidy walked through the unlocked door of her apartment where Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Isaac, Ryan and Derek were waiting. Almost instantly, Cassidy's eyes met Derek's.

"Thank god." Cassidy whispered as she went over to Derek and hugged him.

Derek couldn't help but lightly smirk as Cassidy wrapped her arms around him. He won't really admit it aloud because she would enjoy it too much, but he did miss her.

"How long have you been back?" Cassidy continued as she pulled away.

"A couple days." Derek replied.

"A couple days?" Cassidy swatted Derek's arms a couple of times as she asked, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Derek replied with a shrug and a small smirk. Cassidy shook her head before turning her attention to the rest of the group.

"What did you guys need to tell me?"


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter for my lovelies! This is quite a long one. Consider it my way of apologizing for the last update taking almost a whole month. Lots of stuff going on with this one!

Big massive thank you to **Shadow-wolf78, BriancyyD, EmmeEnne, **and **TWsos12345 ** for your reviews last chapter! You are amazing! :)

* * *

"A mark? What does it look like?" Cassidy asked as she was filled in on what happened at the end of the blacklight party.

Ryan sighed to himself as he went over to Cassidy, showing him the backwards '5' that looked burnt onto the skin behind his ear lobe. Cassidy gently ran her finger over the mark before backing away.

"I-I think I've seen this before." Cassidy thought aloud.

"Where?" Scott and Isaac asked in unison.

"When I was little my mom had this book. It was weird but long story short, it was a book about other things out there like us. I don't know remember what it is that gave you guys those marks but I remember seeing that it meant 'self'. I could be wrong because it was a long time ago."

The new piece of information began to sink into the living room full of werewolves.

"Self? What does that mean?" Isaac asked, touching his own mark.

"I don't know. Maybe we'll find out soon enough."

Cassidy's gaze at Isaac ended the moment Isaac's eyes found hers. The group remained in silence as Cassidy turned around and left the room. Everyone else took it as their cue to leave, so one by one, everyone left to get ready for school. Well, except for Derek and Ryan.

Cassidy went into one of the hallway closets and grabbed a washcloth before heading into the bathroom. She ran the water in the sink, soaking the cloth before wringing out the excess water. Cassidy began wiping the paint from her face when her eyes caught a figure standing in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" Cassidy asked before continuing to wipe away the paint.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Isaac replied as he leaned against the doorway.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I know you saw us last night. Me and Allison." Cassidy stopped wiping her left shoulder, suddenly finding the remaining paint very fascinating. "I heard what you said to Stiles."

"So, what, you're eavesdropping on my conversations now?"

"You looked upset, I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"You're right, I was upset. Do you know how hard it was to see you look at Allison the way you used to look at me? To see you moving on so quickly?" Cassidy threw her wet washcloth at Isaac before walking past him and out of the bathroom.

"Actually, I do." Isaac replied as he followed her into her room. "You look at Stiles the same way. You and him almost kissed last night. Do you know how that felt to see? You're not the only one who's feelings are being hurt here, Cassidy."

"Then why do we even bother anymore?" Cassidy asked as she turned around to face him. "You and I can't have a single conversation without arguing anymore. Who the hell are we kidding?"

"You're right. Exes can't be friends."

"No. They can't."

"Maybe it's for the best."

"Maybe."

Silence fell among the former couple as they both let their words sink in. The only form of interaction they would have would be pack business. Other than that, their lives would be separate.

"This is it then?"

"I think so."

Both Isaac and Cassidy swallowed the growing lumps in their throats as they briefly stared at each other, silently hoping the other would cave. Did they want this? Hell no. But if they were going to see where things with Allison and Stiles go, they needed to do this.

"Goodbye, Isaac." Cassidy said, trying to hide the shaking in her voice.

"Bye, Cassidy." Isaac replied, looking down at the ground before turning around and walking out of Cassidy's room and then apartment.

Cassidy finally let out the breath she was holding as she heard the front door close. She looked down at the ground, trying her hardest to hold in her tears. Letting go of her first love was the hardest thing she's ever done. Maybe it really was for the best, despite how it made her feel...how it made Isaac feel.

"_Aww, Cassie._" The voice in Cassidy's head began. "_Is it me or are you sensing a pattern here? It seems to me that no matter what you do, everyone you love just leaves you one way or another. You drive them away. Stiles won't be any different. You know this will happen but yet you continue to grow close to people. What, do you enjoy the pain?_"

"Shut up." Cassidy gritted through her teeth.

"_How about we show Isaac what pain really is. Make him pay for leaving you._"

"Shut up."

"_You're a fucking doormat! You try so hard to be little miss perfect when in reality you want to rip something apart limb from limb. You've felt it ever since you killed your father, Cassidy. And I know you want to do it again. So let's do it again._"

Cassidy clenched her jaw and shook her head as she went into the bathroom once more and turned on her shower.

* * *

Cassidy sighed to herself as she sat down in her living room. Right now, she could care less about the fact that she was failing English, let alone the fact that she even had school that morning. With the whole encounter with Isaac earlier and the voice incessantly nagging her, she wasn't in the mood to deal with having to sit there all day while teachers just talked their entire hour class period away.

"_I'm telling you, Cassidy. You and me. Let's go out. Take out each and every kind of frustration you have. Both angry and sexual._" The voice continued. "_Why don't we find Aiden? He shouldn't be that hard to convince. Isaac was right, that boy wants you._"

"Do you ever shut up?" Cassidy whispered to herself as she got up from the couch and headed over to the window.

Sighing once more, she looked outside and turned her thoughts to the things that attacked everyone last night. What were they? What did they want?

Cassidy's eyes narrowed for a moment, noticing a figure trying to be inconspicuous. She lightly shook her head when she realized that it was Aiden.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked, knowing that Aiden would be listening out for her.

"Ethan and I think you and Scott are the next targets for those demonic ninjas. They got Ryan instead of you the first night and missed Scott before the sun went up." Aiden replied, stepping out from his hiding place and looking over towards the window. "You remember us telling you about the demonic ninjas that pulled swords out of their chest and kicked all of our asses, right?"

"Where's Ethan?"

"With Scott."

"You do know that we don't need anyone to protect us. And even you said that they disappeared when the sun went up. Didn't Scott say he heard they only come out at night?"

"Since it's everyone's first experience with demonic ninjas, Ethan and I think we should play it safe. All day."

"And all night." Cassidy mumbled as she shook her head once more at Aiden. "Well if you're gonna play bodyguard, you might as well come up. It'd be easier to watch me if you're actually with me."

Cassidy turned away from the window and walked into the kitchen.

"_Well, what do you know? Is it just me or does things seem to be going right for you at this exact moment?_" The voice said, causing Cassidy to roll her eyes as she grabbed a bowl from a cabinet. "_Forget Isaac, forget Stiles…you know that if given the chance, you would screw Aiden. You slept with Ryan_."

"That was different. Shut up."

Cassidy heard the front door open and close, causing her to look up as Aiden walked into the kitchen.

"Who're you talking to?" Aiden asked.

"No one." Cassidy replied with a shrug as she went to her refrigerator.

"Then who were you telling to shut up?"

"I'm making myself something to eat. You hungry?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"It doesn't matter. Are you hungry?"

"Sure."

Cassidy clenched her jaw as she grabbed a carton of eggs from the fridge. Aiden took off his jacket and sat at the table, watching Cassidy as she closed the fridge and went over to the counter.

"What?" Cassidy asked, slightly irritable as she cracked her first egg.

"Nothing." Aiden replied as he continued to stare at her.

"Then stop staring."

"Are you gonna tell me who you were talking to?"

"It was no one."

"So you have a habit of talking to yourself?"

"Exactly. Ask Isaac, he'll tell you. Oh, wait. You can't because he hates you."

"Ha ha." Aiden replied humorlessly. "Where's Ryan? I figured he'd be here, especially after finding out we've been here alone with you."

"First off, you and Ethan kidnapped him and let Ennis turn him before locking him in a vault for four months. And two, he's with Isaac and Allison trying to see what they can find out about the demonic ninjas."

"You know, speaking of Isaac...why do you put up with him?"

"What?"

"I mean, he's out having fun with Allison but yet he'll come running back to you all the time. Like that night Ryan was attacked. He was supposed to be here with you but he ditched you to be with Allison. And then, before I was out of earshot this morning, he asked you if you were okay. He knew you saw the two of them at the party last night."

"You went into my phone? God what is it with everyone spying on me?"

"I was curious, alright? Sue me. You looked upset when you walked out the door."

"Doesn't give you the right to go through my phone, Aiden."

"I can't take it back."

Cassidy shook her head as she went into another cabinet and grabbed a frying pan.

"I don't have to put up with him. We're not friends anymore. That ended after you went out of earshot, eavesdropper."

"Look, I-I can get a little nosy when…I can just get nosy, okay?"

"You can get a little nosy when…?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You can't just start a sentence like that and expect me to let it go. I'm interested in how it ends."

"Just drop it."

"I'll drop it when you tell me."

"I can get a little nosy when I care, okay? Are you happy?"

Cassidy looked up from the food she was cooking, her gaze turning over to Aiden. Aiden actually cares about something other than himself or Ethan? That has to be a new one. A small awkward silence filled the room, causing Aiden to get up from his chair and walk into the living room.

Cassidy lightly sighed to herself as she turned off the stove. She went into the cabinet to grab two plates and went into the drawer to grab two forks. She divided the cooked eggs equally on the plates and put the pan on the stove. She then grabbed the plates and walked into the living room where Aiden was sitting in the couch, his elbows resting on his legs.

"I'm sorry I pushed." Cassidy said as she offered him a plate.

Aiden looked up at Cassidy for a moment before he accepted the plate. Cassidy sat down next to Aiden and picked up her fork.

"To be honest, I'm just kind of surprised. I never figured you for the type to really care about anything other than Ethan or yourself." Cassidy continued before placing a fork full of eggs into her mouth. "You know, since it seems the only real stable thing you've had is Ethan."

"He is." Aiden replied as he swallowed a mouth full of food. "It's just, you and Scott…this pack…it's different than all the others we've wanted to be a part of."

Cassidy lightly nodded as she continued eating. She knew that this was probably all she was going to get out of Aiden and she was surprisingly okay with that. Considering the time they've known each other, she considered this progress.

"I really wasn't talking to anyone. I was talking to myself. A few weeks ago, Deaton told me that he knew of a spell to help with dealing with Jennifer. In order for it to work, I had to die and come back to life one minute after my heart stopped. By choosing to do it, there would be some side effects." Aiden stopped eating as he looked over to Cassidy, interested. "I've been hearing this voice in my head. I've been having nightmares and one night I actually sleep killed a couple of deer. That's why there's usually someone here when I'm supposed to be sleeping. I've only really had one hallucination, but it ended with me almost killing Ryan. The other day in the basement? The voice was saying things and it made me mad. I didn't realize that my claws came out. When I shift, I feel this overwhelming urge to maim and kill, even with my anchor. I've only really shifted once, but…I'm worried that I'll lose control."

Cassidy looked up from her plate and over to Aiden to see his reaction. She found herself a bit surprised to see sympathy in his eyes. Aiden didn't say a word, but his eyes said it all. Suddenly, Cassidy jumped; startled when she heard a loud clapping noise. She looked behind Aiden's left shoulder and saw herself, her golden eyes fading back to their normal brown, offering her a smirk and clapping.

"_Beautiful. Literally an Academy Award winning performance_." She said as she stopped clapping. "_You know, you didn't have to put on a show to get into Aiden's pants_."

Aiden followed Cassidy's line of sight and saw nothing unusual. He turned back to look at her and saw her gaze still hadn't moved, her jaw clenched.

"Are you hallucinating right now?" Aiden asked, putting down his plate.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied, still staring at the hallucination of herself.

Unlike last time, Cassidy's hallucination of herself wasn't wearing the same blood covered outfit the night she killed her father. Instead, she wore something similar to what Erica used to wear: a leather jacket, red top and a little short black skirt and a pair of heels.

"_How cute, Cassie. I think Aiden's gonna try to help you_." The hallucination said with a smile. "_Let him. Then you can sleep with him and then we can kill him. Like I said before, release your pent up frustrations_."

"Cassidy, focus on me." Aiden said, forcing her to look at him. "Don't pay attention to anything else but me. As long as you do that, it'll go away."

"_You know how I'll go away? This way and in your head? Screw him, Cassie. I'll leave you alone for a couple days. Just give me something to hold me over until I come back_."

"Aiden, you should go." Cassidy told him as she suddenly felt a growing feeling of lust.

"_Do it, Cassie. Don't make me come out and do it myself. You're weak enough for me to take over for a little while. If you were stronger, you still wouldn't be able to see me_."

"Cassidy, I'm not leaving you like this." Aiden said.

"Please, Aiden. I can't explain right now, but you have to go." Cassidy told him.

Cassidy made an attempt to get up, but for some reason, her body wasn't listening. She remained in place.

"_Final chance. Sleep with him or I will. You've kept our sexual needs on the back burner for too long and I'm not gonna wait around for Stiles._" The hallucination demanded as she sat on the arm rest of the couch behind Aiden. "_You don't even have to kill him after._"

Cassidy shut her eyes, trying to keep control over herself. She was beginning to pray that this was dream.

"Cass?" Aiden called, earning no reply. "Cassidy, push it aside."

When Cassidy's eyes opened, Aiden found himself confused by what was looking back at him. He couldn't explain it, but it wasn't Cassidy. Aiden's phone then began to ring, startling both Aiden and Cassidy.

When Cassidy had blinked a couple of times, Aiden knew that she was back. He didn't understand or know what just happened, but he didn't like it at all. The look in her eyes was…again, he couldn't explain it. All he knew is that it wasn't her.

"You okay?" Aiden asked Cassidy as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah." Cassidy replied, nodding her head.

As Aiden answered his phone, Cassidy got up and grabbed her and Aiden's plates before walking into the kitchen. After she put the plates into the sink, she turned and rested against the counter for a moment. Briefly, just briefly, she felt like she had little to no control over her own body. What the hell kind of darkness was this? It seemed that whatever this is was beginning to become stronger and stronger.

She took a deep breath before she walked back into the living room where her phone began to go off as Aiden was still on his. Cassidy grabbed her phone and looked at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Scott." Cassidy said.

"_Aiden with you?_" Scott asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"_I told Stiles to go home because he needs to go to sleep. Can you do me a favor and come and get him? I don't want him driving._"

"Sure."

"_And I have a plan. Is Aiden distracted?"_

"Yeah." Cassidy turned to walk into the kitchen.

"_Before night falls, come over to my house. If those things are after you and me, they'll have a hard time getting in. Before then, if you can manage to keep Ethan and Aiden busy, that would be awesome._"

"You got it. I'll see you later."

"_See you_."

Cassidy hung up her phone and walked back into the living room where Aiden was just hanging up his phone.

"I have to go to the school and get Stiles." Cassidy told Aiden as she passed him.

"Why?" Aiden asked as he followed her down the hallway and to her room.

"He's not doing so good. According to Scott, he's in no condition to drive." Cassidy finished putting on her shoes and grabbed her jacket and car keys. "You coming?"

Aiden nodded his head as he followed Cassidy out of her room and then the front door.

* * *

Cassidy pulled up to the school where Stiles was sitting outside, waiting for her. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that the only reason he was waiting was because Scott told him to. Stiles and Scott had the tendency to listen to each other especially when they were worried about the other.

"Hey." Cassidy said as Stiles got into the backseat.

"Hey." Stiles replied tiredly.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"No."

"Okay, I'm taking you home."

"Don't take me home."

"Why?"

"Cause I won't sleep if I go home."

"Then do you wanna stay at my apartment? I mean, maybe—"

"Take me to the hospital."

"What?"

"Hospital."

"Why the hospital?"

"Just, please?"

"Stiles, are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Cassidy looked at Stiles staring out the window before exchanging a look with Aiden. She lightly nodded as she did as she was told and headed to the hospital.

Once she parked the car, Cassidy got out and opened Stiles' door for him. The longer they were in the car, the worse Stiles seemed to be getting. Stiles got out and led Cassidy and Aiden into the hospital, only stopping when he saw Melissa seated at one of the desks.

"Hey, Melissa." Stiles said, near mumbling.

"Hi Stiles." Melissa replied with a small smile.

"Is there a doctor in today?"

"Dr. Garner's not back until next week. Do you wanna try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors?"

"No."

Stiles began to slowly back away from the desk, tears beginning to lightly brim his eyes. Worried, Cassidy lightly placed her left hand on his back, gently rubbing it.

"Stiles?" Melissa said, also worried as she stood up. "Are you alright?"

Stiles began to breathe heavily, as he stopped backing away. Aiden stood next to Cassidy in case Stiles might fall back; he was beginning to look that bad. Melissa took off her stethoscope and walked over towards the teenagers.

"I-I don't know. I guess. I guess not really."

"Alright, kiddo. Alright, come with me."

Stiles lightly nodded and allowed himself to be led down the hallway by Melissa. Cassidy and Aiden followed them; Cassidy's worry levels beginning to reach a new high for Stiles. She knew he hadn't been sleeping, but he always hid how bad it was. With how she saw him only a few moments ago, it was worse than she could've expected. At least Cassidy was finally beginning to sleep a few extra hours a night, Stiles hadn't.

Melissa led Stiles into a room, having Stiles sit on the bed as Aiden sat down in one of the chairs and Cassidy went to stay near Stiles.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Melissa continued, motioning for Cassidy to follow her.

Stiles nodded as Melissa and Cassidy walked out of the room.

"What's been going on with him?" Melissa asked Cassidy in the hallway.

"He hasn't been sleeping. All he's told me is that he's been dealing with sleep paralysis and that's only when he can sleep." Cassidy replied.

"Okay. I'm going to get his file and something to help him out. I'll be back."

"Alright. Thanks."

Cassidy headed back into the room as Melissa continued down the hallway.

"I think you and your brother are being paranoid." Stiles said to Aiden as Cassidy walked in.

"I agreed, but he's right. We've never dealt with these guys yet." Cassidy told Stiles before Aiden could retort with a sarcastic comment.

"The key. I tried to show Scott but it was gone. All of it." Stiles said to Cassidy quietly, taking off his sweater.

"How?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense."

"Did you tell him?"

"I tried but I'm sure he didn't believe me."

"Tell him what?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing." Cassidy replied. "Don't worry about it. It's something between them."

"But you know about it."

"No offense but…actually, offense, Cassidy's my friend. You're not." Stiles replied.

"Alright, now that we've got that covered, let's just worry about you." Cassidy said to Stiles, holding her hand up to Aiden, telling him to stop before the argument could carry on.

Melissa walked back into the room with a few things in her hands.

"Alright, Stiles. Tell me what's been going on with you." Melissa said, opening the file and taking out a pen.

"Blackouts, but not for that long. Sleep walking which I used to do a lot as a kid. Also having some really bad anxiety." Stiles replied, looking at Melissa, what she was writing and down at his hands.

"Panic attacks?"

"Yeah, a couple. Oh and I temporarily lost the ability to read but that might have more to do with this magic tree and all." Melissa couldn't help but smile and nod. "You know the sacrifice thing."

"I recall something vaguely about that, yes." Melissa offered Stiles a small smile. "How many hours of sleep are you getting?"

"Eight."

"A night?"

"The last three days."

Melissa and Cassidy looked at Stiles with the same look of a worried surprise as Stiles looked down at his hands, counting the hours he remembered. The two women exchanged a look before Melissa finished writing. Once she was done, she had went to the other side of the room to get a pair of rubber gloves. Stiles looked up at Cassidy when she lightly grabbed his shaky hands. She remembered the feeling of that much sleep in a matter of days, but she's been fortunate enough to improve since then...with the help of sleeping pills when necessary. The feeling of eight hours of sleep in three days was one of the worst feelings and Stiles didn't deserve to go through it.

"Yeah, definitely eight." Stiles continued.

"Have you been feeling irritable?" Melissa asked, putting on the gloves.

"Yeah. Possibly to the point of homicide."

"Inability to focus?"

"Well the adderall's not working."

"Impulsive behavior?"

"Other than my usual, hard to tell."

"Vivid dreams during the day?"

"Basically all of the above."

Melissa nodded as she turned around, heading back to Stiles and Cassidy with a syringe in her hand.

"Do you know what this is?" Stiles asked, slight hope in his voice.

"I think so." Melissa replied with a nod.

"Uh, what's that?" Stiles noticed the syringe in her hand.

"Do you trust me?"

"When you're not holding a needle."

Melissa smiled and lifted up the sleeve on Stiles' shirt, cleaning a small area of his skin with an alcohol pad.

"It's medazylan." Melissa inserted the needle into Stiles' arm. "A sedative."

"Why'd you give me a sedative?"

"Because you Stiles are one profoundly sleep deprived young man. You need rest, you need it now." Melissa said as she held him by his shoulders. "Lie down."

Cassidy let go of Stiles' hand as Melissa began to help him lay down.

"Okay, how long does it take to…oh not long at all." Stiles said as he felt the effects of the sedative, allowing himself to lay down.

Stiles had moved his legs a little, allowing Melissa to pull the blanket up to cover Stiles as his eyes began to close. Once he was situated, Melissa gently squeezed, Stiles' hand, causing Stiles' eyes to open and look up at her.

"Get some rest." Melissa whispered to Stiles as she gently stroked his forehead and his hair in the way only a mother would do.

"Thanks mom." Stiles said as his eyes closed, finally succumbing to the effects of the sedative.

Melissa looked over to Stiles for a moment, feeling touched but worried about the young boy in front of her. He's been in her life ever since he became friends with Scott. He's been the brother that Scott never had; her second son. To have him call her mom hit home for her.

Melissa went to the side table and turned off the lamp before looking over to Cassidy.

"I'll be back to check on him in a little while. He should be out for a few hours." Melissa said.

"Okay. Thank you." Cassidy replied with a small smile.

Melissa lightly nodded before she headed out of the room. Cassidy turned around and found another chair, moving it a bit closer to the bed before sitting. She made the decision to stay with Stiles until she had to go to Scott's.

"You care a lot about him, don't you?" Aiden asked when Cassidy sat down.

"Of course. He's my friend. Really the first human that's accepted me as I am, werewolf and all. I didn't really have that before I came here." Cassidy replied.

"It's more than that, isn't it? Don't you and him have a thing?"

"Kinda, I guess. It's hard to say. We have our moments, don't get me wrong. I'm not sure how he feels about it."

Before Aiden continued, his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" Aiden answered before pausing. "What do you mean you lost him?"

Cassidy briefly tuned out of Aiden's conversation with Ethan and looked over to the sleeping Stiles. She was glad to know that he was finally sleeping. When he was telling Melissa everything he had been dealing with, her worries continued to grow. In true Stiles fashion, he would tend to brush things off and when it came to himself, he would make it less that what it was. But then again, with that habit, it was easy for it to fly under the radar.

"I need your help." Aiden said, breaking Cassidy out of her thoughts. "Ethan lost Scott and his bike isn't starting. You mind getting him?"

Cassidy lightly nodded, remembering that she told Scott that she would keep Ethan and Aiden busy before nightfall. She grabbed Stiles' hand and kissed it before squeezing it as she placed it back on the bed. She got up from her chair and walked out the room.

"When we get Ethan, we should check Scott's house first." Aiden said as they walked down the hallway.

"You really think Scott is gonna go somewhere you can easily find him?" Cassidy asked. "If he wanted to get away from Ethan or you, he wouldn't go directly home."

* * *

As Cassidy, Ethan and Aiden walked out of Cassidy's apartment complex, Cassidy looked up at the sky, realizing that she lost track of time and that it was almost dark.

They had went to the apartment complex to check her and Ryan's apartment to see if Scott had went there with Kira.

"We should head to Scott's house. He told me he'd be there by nightfall." Cassidy said.

"So you did talk to him." Ethan said as he got into the backseat.

"Did he ask you to distract us?" Aiden asked.

"Maybe. That's not important." Cassidy replied, starting her car.

On the way to the McCall house, the sky continued to get darker, causing Cassidy to feel a bit nervous as time passed. Once they got there, they heard two roars from inside the house. Cassidy immediately recognized them as Scott and Derek's.

The three werewolves were out of the car in an instant, Cassidy deciding to take the conventional route and enter the McCall house through the front door. Ethan and Aiden entered the house by jumping through one of the windows. Well, that was one way to make an entrance.

Cassidy immediately ran over towards Kira and moved her away from Ethan and Aiden as they fought off one of the demonic ninjas, pushing it out one of the doors. The two girls heard a crash as Scott pushed one of them out of a window.

"Mom, now! Do it now!" Scott called out to Melissa.

Scott, Ethan, Aiden, Cassidy and Kira looked over towards Derek who was pushing the final one out of the door, Melissa right behind him. Once the demonic ninja was pushed out the door, Melissa threw a small glass bottle full of mountain ash on the ground, sealing the werewolves, herself, Kira and Agent McCall into the house.

Ethan and Aiden stared at one of the demonic ninjas nearby as it walked up to the mountain ash line. Ethan walked away to check around as Kira walked up to it and looked for a moment, putting her hand up but was stopped from moving to forward by the mountain ash line.

"Glad you made it." Scott told Cassidy as she walked over to him and Derek.

"I lost track of time. Sorry I was late." Cassidy replied sheepishly.

"All the base boards are ash wood?" Derek asked Scott.

"Yeah, it was Deaton's idea. Where the hell did you come from?" Scott replied.

"I've been following you."

"For how long?"

"All day."

Derek lightly shrugged before walking past Scott and Cassidy, causing the female alpha to smile. Derek said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and it was funny.

"Scott! Scott, this isn't good!" Melissa called for her son.

Scott looked down at the mountain ash line nervously for a moment.

"Go. It should be okay." Cassidy told him.

Scott nodded and went to see what his mom needed. Cassidy sighed to herself as she turned and went to check on the rest of the group. She ran into Derek on her way.

"So Scott's more important than me, huh?" Cassidy lightly teased, playfully hitting his arm.

"I knew at least one of the twins would be watching you. This morning at your apartment, their feelings towards you were a lot different than I remembered." Derek replied.

"What do you mean?"

"There's some trust between you. It's not that hard to sense it. You would've if you tried."

Cassidy lightly nodded before she and Derek heard Aiden ask Kira what she is.

"She can't go through it either." Aiden told Ethan as he let go of Kira's arm. "So what are you?"

"She's a kitsune, idiot." Derek replied as he and Cassidy walked into the room. "Use your eyes. You can see it all around her."

Ethan, Aiden and Cassidy used their wolf eyes and saw the aura…the outlining of a fox surrounding Kira. Cassidy couldn't help but smile; she thought it was kind of beautiful.

"The younger ones give off an aura. She just doesn't know how to conceal it yet." Derek added. "She probably doesn't know what kind she is either."

Kira looked questioningly at Cassidy, considering that she was the only one in the room that she really knew at the moment. The two girls had a silent conversation before Cassidy lightly motioned that she could go and find Scott.

"I wasn't gonna hurt her." Aiden told Derek and Cassidy as Kira left.

"Not yet." Derek replied.

"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For study group? We're here to protect Scott and Cassidy."

"We're trying to fight for them." Ethan added.

"I'm sure you are." Derek said, looking over towards Cassidy for a moment. "I'm sure you'd kill for them. But are you willing to die for them?"

Ethan and Aiden exchanged a look with each other as Derek looked from Cassidy to the twins.

* * *

One of the demonic ninjas began to use his sword to try and pierce through the mountain ash barrier, causing the house to shake each time it struck the barrier. Scott and Kira ran into the room as Derek, Cassidy, Ethan and Aiden watched them trying to get in through the back door and one of the windows.

"What are they doing?" Scott asked.

"Testing for weaknesses." Ethan replied.

Two of them began working at the back door and one at the front, causing the house to shake a little harder and some dishes to fall. The two at the back door tried to stab through it, but one of them stopped and began to use his hand.

"Guys." Ethan and Cassidy called out in unison as they barrier looked like it was about to break.

"We have a problem." Ethan added.

Scott pulled out his phone as everyone watched the back door.

"Allison, please tell me you guys found something. They're here, they're trying to get in and it looks like they'll be able to." Scott said as soon as Allison answered her phone.

"_Okay okay listen, they're Japanese demons. They're called the Oni. They're looking for someone possessed; someone with a dark spirit attached to them._" Allison said on her end of the line.

"Nogitsune."

"_How'd you know that?_"

"I just…tell me what else."

"_Okay they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check they'll realize you're not carrying a dark spirit and they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune._"

"I'm right aren't I?" Kira asked as Scott lowered the phone from his ear. "They're looking for me."

"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." Scott assured Kira.

"Scott, we're gonna have to do something." Derek called out.

Before Scott could say anything, the Oni broke through the barrier and walked into the house. Derek moved Cassidy behind him, Ethan and Aiden as they readied themselves for a fight.

"Don't do anything." Scott finally said.

"Is he serious?" Aiden asked as the three Oni slowly walked forward.

"I said don't do anything."

Scott turned around and looked over at Kira, offering her his hand. Kira took it and their fingers laced together. Scott then looked over to Cassidy, breaking her gaze off the Oni. He offered her his free hand, and she took it. Instead of lacing their fingers together, Scott and Cassidy's hands remained cupped.

"Trust me." Scott told both of them.

Kira and Cassidy exchanged a look before nodding at Scott, telling him that they trusted him. Ethan, Aiden and Derek watched as Scott, Cassidy and Kira walked passed them and stood in front of one of the Oni. The Oni closed the space between themselves and the three before placing their hands on the side of their heads, their eyes glowing like a firefly.

It didn't take long for the three to sink to their knees and Cassidy and Kira's holds on Scott's hands to break. They all began to feel the cold throughout their bodies, their lungs briefly forgetting to provide them air. Aiden took a step forward but was stopped by Derek.

The moment seemed to last forever but the Oni finally let them go, all three of them falling to the ground. Their ability to breath completely restored, Kira, Scott and Cassidy used all the strength they had to check to see if they had the mark behind their ear. Low and behold, the three of them passed the Oni's test.

Once the Oni disappeared, Derek, Ethan and Aiden rushed to their sides as they began to shake.

"You're gonna be okay." Aiden assured all three of them.

* * *

Scott and Cassidy followed Melissa down the hospital corridor as she told some of the medics Agent McCall's condition. Once they took him away, Scott turned to his mother.

"We'll find Stiles." Scott told her.

Melissa nodded as Scott and Cassidy ventured down the hallway. Cassidy led the way to his room but as soon as they got there he wasn't in the bed.

"Where is he?" Cassidy asked herself.

"We'll find him by scent." Scott replied, heading to the bed.

He grabbed the pillow and smelled it before passing it to Cassidy. Once they were sure they had his scent, they walked out of the room and ventured through the hallways. Following Stiles' scent, they ended up in a dimly lit hallway. The saw Stiles facing away from them through some double doors.

Scott was the first to walk through and stopped at a distance away from him, Cassidy standing next to him.

"Stiles? You okay?" Scott asked.

Stiles turned around to face Scott and Cassidy, looking a lot better than he did earlier.

"Yeah, fine. What's been going on?" Stiles asked, walking over to them.

He gently patted Scott's left shoulder before he led them out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, we're back with another long chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one! It took a little longer than I expected but I got it! 

Big massive thanks to **Shadow-wolf78, itskathrynhale, HPsos12345, **and **BriancyyD **for your reviews! You guys are the best! :)

* * *

Cassidy couldn't help but let out a small moan as Stiles' lips moved along her neck. She ran her hand through his hair as a smile crossed her face while he gently nibbled on her ear lobe.

"Stiles." Cassidy whispered, hoping to get his attention. Stiles seemed into what he was doing to hear her. "Stiles."

Stiles placed one more kiss on Cassidy's neck as he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"Yeah?" Stiles replied.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Stiles offered her his lopsided smirk, nodding with complete confidence.

"Of course. Do you want to?"

"Well…yeah."

Stiles and Cassidy smiled at each other before their lips met once more. Stiles helped Cassidy sit up as he removed her shirt for her, kissing her immediately after. The two only managed to pull away once more when Cassidy helped Stiles out of his shirt.

The two fell back onto the bed, their hands beginning to roam the newly exposed skin on the other. Cassidy lightly ran her hands over Stiles' back, stopping when she felt her hands unusually wet. Stiles had once again moved to Cassidy's neck while Cassidy opened her eyes, seeing her hands stained a crimson red.

"Stiles." Cassidy called out and once again, Stiles was too caught up in what he was doing to hear her. "Stiles." Cassidy called out more urgently.

Stiles sat up to look at Cassidy, allowing her to sit up and show him the blood on her hands. Stiles looked at her and her hands, his eyes suddenly going blank.

"I need to see your back, we need to stop the bleeding." Cassidy urged, trying to move to get a better look at his back.

Stiles grabbed Cassidy roughly by the wrist, stopping her. Confused, Cassidy tried pulling it out of his grip, unable to get free. He then pushed her back down onto the bed, his heavy hand pushing onto her upper chest to keep her in place.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Cassidy asked, fear beginning to creep in.

Stiles tilted his head, cracking his neck before he opened his mouth, his normal white teeth replaced with silvered fangs. Cassidy screamed as Stiles let out a roar and ripped into the side of her throat with his teeth.

* * *

Cassidy screamed as she woke up, sitting up in her bed. Her hand instinctively went to her neck, finding nothing unusual about it. She took a couple of deep breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. Running her hands through her hair, Cassidy fell back against the pillows as her mind went back to her most recent dream.

Like any normal person, she enjoyed the beginning; a sexy dream about a guy you like. But it escalated pretty quickly. It was extremely odd too. What were those silvered fangs about? She'd never seen anything like it before.

A knocking on the front door disturbed her thoughts. She looked over at her clock to see that it was only midnight. Well, at least she managed to get an hour and a half of sleep.

She got up from her bed and walked over to the front door, looking into the peep hole before she opened the door. To her surprise, Isaac stood on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Cassidy asked him.

"Can I come in?" Isaac replied.

Cassidy sighed aloud and moved aside, allowing Isaac to walk inside.

"Look, to be honest, I don't know what else there could possibly be left to talk—"

Cassidy was cut off just as she turned around from closing the front door by Isaac's lips. By habit, Cassidy kissed him back, her hand resting on the side of his face. He pulled away after a moment, taking notice that Cassidy's eyes remained closed. Isaac knowing her well, that had to be a good sign. It meant that not only did she enjoy it, but she missed it.

"I realized something today." Isaac said, causing Cassidy's eyes to flutter open. "I don't want to be with Allison. I wanna be with you."

Cassidy lowered her hand from Isaac's face and looked down at the floor.

"What made you realize that?"

"We kissed earlier today. But when we kissed, I didn't get the same feeling I get with you. I'm sorry for surprising you like this, but I had to be sure about you."

"And?"

"I'm positive that my feelings for Allison aren't like the ones I have for you. I mistook my feelings of a deeper trust as romantic feelings."

Cassidy lightly nodded as she pulled herself out of Isaac's arms.

"I'm still not sure about Stiles. I don't—"

"I understand. But I want you to know that I'm not giving up on you. You and me? This is it. When you're able to see that, I'll be waiting."

Isaac cupped Cassidy's face once more, placing one last lingering kiss on her lips. He pulled away and offered her a smile before he headed to the door.

"Good night, Cass." Isaac said, looking back at her.

Cassidy watched as Isaac walked out of the door. What in the bloody blue hell was going on? Was this just another dream?

Cassidy shook her head and went back to her room. She really hoped that after her nightmare and Isaac's surprise that she could fall back to sleep.

* * *

A yawn escaped Cassidy as she looked up from her school work after there was a knock on the door. She turned to look at the clock on her stove. 7 am. She hadn't slept much after her semi eventful night so she decided to try to catch up on her homework.

"Come in." Cassidy called out to who was knocking on the door.

The door opened and Ryan walked into the apartment.

"You look like hell." Ryan said when he saw her.

"Thanks, that's what every girl wants to hear."

"Sorry. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little."

"How much is a little?"

"Three hours."

"Nightmare?"

"Yeah. And Isaac."

"Isaac came over last night?"

"Yeah. He had an epiphany."

"I thought he was just kidding."

"Nope, guess not. So congrats, he's moving on from Allison."

"Why would I care?"

"Because you like Allison."

"Oh come on, no I don't."

"I can smell that lie from a mile away. You've liked her for a little while now."

"So?" Ryan countered, taking a seat at the table. "Just because Isaac is moving on doesn't mean she will. She won't want another werewolf anyway."

"Look, she told me a while back that she was caught between you and Isaac. Isaac just happened to move in before you did, therefore he got all this time with her. Give her some time and suck it up and ask her out. I'm sure she'll say yes. Plus, her dad seems to like you."

Ryan lightly nodded before rolling his eyes. He didn't come here to talk about Allison and Isaac.

"I wanted to tell you about what we found out yesterday. Those things that came after us? They're called the Oni. They're Japanese demons and according to the guy we talked to, they're pretty much unstoppable to any man made weapon."

"Why are they here?"

"They're looking for someone possessed. They can sense the supernatural so it explains why all the werewolves and Lydia were attacked before you, Kira and Scott last night. You were right about the mark they leave. It means that we're still ourselves, we're not possessed. They're looking for a dark spirit, something called a nogitsune. It draws its power from pain, tragedy, strife and chaos. And he said that if the nogitsune is among us, we have to let the Oni destroy it."

"Well, we all passed the Oni's test. They won't go after Allison or Stiles because they're human. How do we find out who it is?"

"I don't know. He also mentioned that the nogitsune is a form of a kitsune. There are different kinds of kitsune: celestial, wild, ocean, thunder and darkness. So essentially, it's a fox and it's considered to be the trickster spirit."

"Wait, there's no way Kira could trick the Oni into believing that she's herself, right?"

"Not that I know of. If the nogitsune is among us…it's possible that it's tricking us into believing that whoever it possessed is still themselves. I hate to say it, but there three suspects we should consider: Chris, Allison and Stiles."

Cassidy clenched her jaw as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I was afraid you were gonna say Stiles."

"I'm sorry."

"I just…I don't believe that Stiles is the nogitsune. If he were, it would be drawing way too much attention to itself."

"We don't know that."

"But why then, Ryan? Stiles is dealing with the darkness in his heart after his sacrifice. If the nogitsune were possessing someone, wouldn't it want to remain low key? Make us believe it's Stiles when it could really be Chris or Allison?"

"Why are you so quick to throw it on the Argents?"

"I'm not, I'm just trying to think logically. Personally, that's what I would do."

"You're trying to convince yourself it isn't Stiles. You refuse to believe it could be him. Look, I get it. I don't want it to be Stiles or even the Argents. Hell, I don't even want the damn thing around here. But we have to consider the fact that it might be possessing one of them."

Cassidy quickly wiped the tear the fell from her eye. Her mind went back to the nightmare she had about Stiles. After hearing all of this, and the way things have been going with him…maybe her sub-consciousness was telling her that there was something different; something more that's wrong with Stiles than meets the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." Ryan continued.

"I know. You're just telling me what you think and I can't fault you for that."

"Trust me, I hate it too. I don't want to believe that it could be Chris or Allison. Even Stiles, the kid kinda grew on me."

Cassidy nodded and sighed before looking over to Ryan. She placed her hand on top of his and gently squeezed it.

"We can only hope that the nogitsune isn't in our group."

* * *

"We need to talk." Isaac said to Stiles as walked up to him at his locker.

"What?" Stiles replied, grabbing a book.

"I know you and Cassidy have something going on. I don't like it. Not one bit."

"Look, if you're here to explain to me about you and Allison and how it made Cass feel the other night at the party—"

"I want her to be happy. If that's with you, then fine. I'll find a way to get over it. But if she chooses to be with you, don't break her heart. You won't like what—"

"You're threatening me? Are you serious? I should be threatening you for flaunting off your new thing with Allison. She held it together but you hurt her."

"And I saw you with her. You're lucky you're still breathing after almost kissing her."

"And you're lucky you're still breathing for playing games with her. You ping pong back and forth between Cassidy and Allison. It's not fair to either one of them."

"Allison and I are over."

Stiles and Isaac stood in an extremely uncomfortable silence. Stiles slammed his locker closed.

"Look, I know you mean well with Cass. I do. But you shouldn't be interfering in her life right now. She broke up with you." Stiles said, his voice a lot calmer than it was a few moments ago. "And don't worry. I don't plan on breaking her heart if I'm lucky enough for her to give it to me."

Isaac lightly nodded. He didn't like it, but he did respect Stiles for standing up for himself. Regular, defenseless Stiles stood up against werewolf Isaac. But he also did mean it that he wanted Cassidy to be happy. He respected that she had to still figure out her feelings about Stiles. He loved her enough to wait for her.

"Alright." Isaac replied with a shrug. "But I'm giving you fair warning. If she realizes that her and I aren't really over, I'm gonna do what I can to win her back."

Stiles gave the same light nod before walking away from Isaac. If Cassidy hadn't got back together with Isaac yet, that had to be a good sign for him, right? Sure, at the moment he felt that a relationship might not be the best idea while dealing with what he is, but if he had a chance…he should take it while he still had it.

Right?

* * *

Cassidy was startled awake when her phone began to ring. She groaned aloud as she turned in her bed to grab the phone from her nightstand.

"Hello?" Cassidy answered tiredly.

"_Cass? I need your help. There's something wrong with Stiles_." Scott said on the other line, the panic clear in his tone.

"What's wrong with Stiles?"

"_I don't know. I'm at my house._"

"I'll be right there."

Cassidy hung up her phone and quickly got out of bed.

"Ryan!" Cassidy yelled as she went into her closet. "Ryan, get up!"

Cassidy grabbed a pair of jeans and her jacket and threw them on the bed before going back for her shoes. Ryan opened the door, tired but still alert.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Get ready, we need to get to Scott's. Stiles needs our help."

Ryan nodded and went back into the living room to do as he was told. Cassidy quickly dressed and grabbed her keys, meeting Ryan at the front door.

Once the two made it to her car, Cassidy did not care what the speed limit was. Scott wouldn't have called her in the middle of the night if it wasn't important. As soon as they arrived at the McCall house, Ryan and Cassidy raced inside where Scott and Isaac had just walked down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Cassidy asked as soon as she saw them.

Before Scott or Isaac could reply, Scott's phone rang, causing him to drop his helmet and answer it.

"Stiles." Scott said as he answered the phone.

Isaac, Cassidy and Ryan walked over to Scott, tuning in their hearing so they can hear the other end of the conversation.

"_Did you call him?_" Stiles whispered with fear in his tone. "_Did you call my dad?_"

"No, just Isaac, Cassidy and Ryan. We're coming to find you. Can you figure out where you are? Try and find something to tell us where to look."

"_It's a basement. It's….it's some kind of basement_."

"In a house?"

"_No, it looks bigger like industrial. I think there's a furnace but it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the—I gotta turn the phone off, Scott. It's gonna die._"

"Wait, wait. What else is there, what do you see?"

"_The phone's dying, I can't talk. I have to go. Please, just—"_

"Stiles, why are you whispering?"

"_Because I think there's someone in here with me._"

Cassidy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep herself from crying. Stiles was terrified and all she wanted was to find him and bring him home. She opened her eyes and judging by the look on Scott's face, he wanted the same thing.

The two alphas shared a look, both of them silently vowing that they would find Stiles tonight. Not tomorrow or the next day. Tonight.

* * *

As Cassidy pulled up to the side of the Stilinski house, Scott's bike came to a stop right behind her. Cassidy, Ryan and Isaac got out of the car as Scott took off his helmet. She stopped for a moment, feeling a strange nearby presence.

"Go, I'll meet you inside." Cassidy told them.

Scott, Ryan and Isaac ran inside as Cassidy looked further down the street, seeing a solo light coming up from down the street. She knew on the way there she heard another motor bike other than Scott's. The bike came to a stop next to Scott's bike.

"I thought I saw you outside my apartment complex a while ago. You following me?" Cassidy asked Ethan as he took off his helmet.

"Aiden told me what you said yesterday. Your side effects? We just want to make sure you're okay." Ethan replied following her into the Stilinski house.

Cassidy's head tilted in confusion, noticing that Stiles' jeep wasn't in the driveway.

"Does this have anything to do with last night? When Derek asked if you and your brother were willing to die for me and Scott?"

"We meant what we said. Like it or not, Aiden and I are here to stay."

"Like I told Aiden, it's easier to keep an eye on me if you're actually with me."

Ethan nodded and followed Cassidy as she headed down the hallway, meeting Scott, Isaac, Ryan and Lydia and Aiden in Stiles' room.

"Don't ask." Aiden said. "It gets more confusing when you ask."

"Not as confusing as this." Lydia added, turning around.

In Stiles' room, there was red yarn leading from a pair of scissors to various pictures, maps and newspaper clippings on the wall near Stiles' bed.

"He uses red for unsolved cases." Lydia said.

"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case." Aiden tried.

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac replied, looking around the room.

"Hold on. Is he still out there?" Lydia asked the group. "You don't know where he is?"

"He said he's in an industrial basement somewhere." Scott replied.

"We came here to get a better scent." Ryan added.

"What else did he say?" Lydia asked.

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding." Scott said.

"And he's freezing." Isaac added.

"Tonight's the coldest night of the year, it's gonna drop in the twenties." Ethan chimed in.

"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked.

"We kind of…didn't tell him yet." Scott replied.

"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?"

"He made me promise not to. We can find him by scent. If he was sleep walking, he couldn't have gotten far, right?"

"Um, I noticed something outside." Cassidy said. "Stiles' jeep is gone. It wasn't in the driveway."

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad." Lydia said, pulling out her phone. "I didn't."

"L-Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison—" Scott began.

"Everyone except for the cops, great idea."

"You guys remember she only gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden asked irritably.

"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious. She's a banshee that's what they do, dumbass." Cassidy replied sarcastically.

"You don't have to call his dad." Scott told Lydia as Aiden and Cassidy glared at each other in annoyance. "It's five minutes to the station."

Aiden went to go with them, but Lydia held her arm out, stopping him.

"We'll catch up." Lydia said.

"What, why?"

"There is something here."

"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac replied.

"I swear, I'm gonna end up killing someone tonight." Cassidy mumbled as she turned around and headed downstairs.

* * *

The Sheriff stood for a moment in silence, leaning on the desk of his deputy, Parrish, as he soaked in the information he just learned. Stiles was missing, hurt and freezing. He held in his tears as he straightened back up, turning to the group of werewolves.

"If his jeep is gone, that's where we start." Sheriff Stilinski told them before turning to his deputies. "Parrish, let's get an APB out on an 1980 CJ5 jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level, any building he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year, so if he's out there barefoot and just a t-shirt he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's move fast." He then turned back to the teenagers. "Come with me."

The werewolves headed into Sheriff Stilinski's office and turned to face him, waiting on what he wanted from them.

"Okay, is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anybody out there?" Sheriff Stilinski asked them.

"Lydia knew he was missing." Ryan replied.

"Can she help find him?"

"She's working on it." Isaac said.

"Anything else?"

"I called Derek and Allison for help." Scott said.

"Alright can-can you find him by scent?"

Before any of them could reply, Parrish knocked on the door before opening it.

"We got it, sir. We found the jeep." Parrish said. "It's at the hospital."

Immediately, everyone headed out of the station and made their way to the hospital where sure enough, Stiles' jeep was in the parking lot. Scott and Cassidy were the first to meet the Sheriff at Stiles' jeep. He went opened the driver's side and checked it.

"It's dead." Sheriff Stilinski told Scott and Cassidy. "He must've left the lights on."

"Why would he come here?" Cassidy asked.

"Let's find out."

As the police headed inside, Cassidy put her hand up to stop Scott from following.

"What?" Scott asked.

"The roof. There's a scent coming from up there." Cassidy said.

"Stiles?"

"I don't know. But I can smell Derek too, maybe he knows."

Scott motioned to the wolves waiting in Cassidy's car to follow them as they made their way towards the roof. Once they went through the door, Derek was looking around the roof.

"He's not here. Not anymore." Derek said.

"And the whole building?" Scott asked.

"Gone."

"I'll go tell Stilinski." Ryan said.

"You smell that, right?" Cassidy asked Ethan.

"Yeah. Chemo signal." Ethan replied.

Cassidy lightly shook her head, running her hand through her hair.

"We'll find him. Don't worry." Ethan added.

"Go find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Scott told Ryan and Isaac.

Isaac looked over to Cassidy and gently rubbed her arm before turning around and running downstairs with Ryan. Cassidy and Ethan began to walk around the roof, in hopes of finding a clue as Scott walked up next to Derek.

"You notice how strong the scent is up here?" Derek asked Scott. "You ever hear of chemo signals?" Scott looked at Derek, not understanding. "Chemical signals that communicate emotion. Just our sweat can give off anger, fear, disgust. Take a deep breath." Scott closed his eyes and deeply inhaled. "Tell me what you feel."

"Stress." Scott said.

"Anxiety."

"What was he doing up here?"

"I don't know. There was definitely some kind of struggle."

"With who?"

"Himself."

Cassidy and Ethan rounded the entire building and found nothing.

"Find anything?" Derek asked them.

"No. Nothing." Ethan replied.

"There has to be something here." Cassidy said, thinking aloud. "Why would he come up here otherwise?"

* * *

Derek, Ethan and Cassidy sat in the hospital cafeteria as Scott went to go meet with Lydia and Aiden to see if she found Stiles. Originally, she had intended to go, but Scott had suggested that she stay.

Just as Scott had gotten the text from Lydia, Cassidy had felt dizzy; her lack of sleep the last two days and the fact that she hadn't eaten today had began to affect her.

"When was the last time you got a full night's sleep?" Derek asked as he saw Cassidy rubbing her temples.

"I don't know…a week or two? I stopped taking the sleeping pills because I wanted to try and start sleeping on my own again." Cassidy replied.

"Without pills, how much sleep do you get a night?"

"Three, maybe four hours as of late. Yesterday I got four hours and tonight before all this, I got two."

"Why haven't you been sleeping? What's going on?"

"Nothing." Cassidy replied with a yawn. "I'm just stressed out with school. If I fail anything, I don't graduate this year."

"She's been having nightmares." Ethan interrupted.

"What kind of nightmares?" Derek asked Cassidy.

Cassidy glared at Ethan and shook her head at him.

"Well, they started with me always killing everyone I love. A week after the nightmares started, I sleep killed some deer. And now they're just random, everyday nightmares."

"They're not random everyday nightmares if you're not sleeping."

"Do you want to finish it, or should I?" Ethan asked Cassidy.

"There's nothing else to finish, Ethan." Cassidy replied, putting emphasis on Ethan's name.

"She's hearing voices in her head and she's hallucinating. She hallucinated in front of Aiden the other day."

Derek stared at Cassidy for a moment as she pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in frustration.

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Derek asked.

"It's not like you were here when it started." Cassidy replied with a small shrug.

"You did have my number, you know. Why didn't you tell me when I got back?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. You're dealing with your own stuff, I don't want to add on to it."

"Cass…" Derek sighed to himself. "If something's going on with you, you need to tell me. I can help you."

"No you can't. These are my side effects. My darkness occasion isn't over. Deaton said it could last from a few days to as long as a few months."

"How long have you been dealing with this?"

"A little more than a month."

Derek sat there in a momentary silence before he looked at Ethan.

"How long have you known?"

"Aiden just found out the other day. According to her, someone is usually with her at night and this is the first night one of us has kept watch on her." Ethan replied.

"Is someone usually with you at night? Don't lie to me." Derek asked Cassidy.

"Yeah, Ryan or Isaac. But it's been Ryan a lot lately. They're trying to make sure I don't sleep walk like I did." Cassidy replied.

"But you're still not sleeping?"

"Not a lot, but enough to function."

"Is there anything else?"

"No." Cassidy and Ethan replied in unison.

Derek lightly nodded as he looked at Cassidy. Part of him felt like he should have known but since he's been back, she's hidden it pretty well. He would've never figured it out on his own. He was worried about her and he was going to make sure that she was going to be okay. The first step was to probably have her take some sleeping pills again until she can sleep through the night on her own. Keeping watch on her, just in case, was also going to continue. The only difference was now he was going to take some shifts. He was going to make sure, for himself, that she was going to be just fine as she rode out the rest of her darkness time.

Even if it killed him.

* * *

Cassidy sat in the waiting room of the hospital with Scott, Lydia, Melissa and Agent McCall.

Scott had called Cassidy to let her know that they were bringing in Stiles, who was found by Melissa and her ex-husband Agent Rafael McCall. Derek, Ethan and Aiden were currently in the parking lot jumpstarting Stiles' jeep to get it to the Stilinski home.

Isaac and Ryan had gotten to Allison, who's phone was off and had received tons of voicemails in Japanese.

Scott, Lydia and Cassidy looked up as they saw Sheriff Stilinski walking over to them. They stood up as he stopped, catching the McCalls attention.

"He's sleeping now. And he's just fine." Sheriff Stilinski told them, everyone feeling relief. "He doesn't remember much, it's been like a dream for him." He then turned his glance to Agent McCall. "Thank you."

"It was that repellant that we sprayed in the coyote den to keep the other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone." Agent McCall replied.

"It was more than that. Thank you."

"It was a lucky connection."

"McCall. Can you shut up please? And accept my sincerest gratitude?"

Agent McCall paused for a moment before extending his hand out to Sheriff Stilinski.

"Accepted."

Sheriff Stilinski and Agent McCall exchanged a hand shake.

"Alright you three, you've got school in less than six hours, go home and go to sleep." Melissa told the three teenagers.

Scott hugged his mother before leading the way for Lydia and Cassidy.

"I don't know what happened." Lydia said as they headed down the hallway. "I was so sure."

"Yeah. I wasn't much help either." Scott replied.

"Me too." Cassidy added quietly.

"It doesn't matter, as long as he's okay." Scott assured Lydia.

Lydia had stopped for a moment and began to look around the hallway.

"Lydia, do you hear something?" Cassidy asked her.

"No. I didn't hear anything." Lydia replied before walking away.

Scott and Cassidy exchanged a look before they followed Lydia.

* * *

Cassidy knew she should be in school right now. But she really didn't care at the moment. She was tired, she could barely focus and she was having a hard time staying still. She was still laying in bed and no matter what, she could not stop tossing and turning.

It seemed everything has been taking its toll on her. At the moment she felt glad that Derek had left this morning because she knew he would worry about her. She pretended to be asleep when he left and luckily he bought it.

"You know, Cass. This isn't healthy." A voice said. Cassidy looked over to her left and saw the hallucination of herself, leaning against the wall with a smirk. "You're no better than Stiles. There's something clearly wrong with you and yet you continue to lie about it or you make it smaller than it really is. Do you really think that if you pretend it's not real it'll go away?"

"Maybe." Cassidy mumbled, looking up to the ceiling.

"I'm not going away. Not when I'm having so much fun spending time with you."

"I'm not."

"I am. So about the other day. With Aiden."

"I'm not sleeping with Aiden."

"Well, he wasn't the one spending the night last night, was he? I feel like you have easier access to Derek these days. Aiden's always being followed around by Lydia like a little love sick puppy and it's hard to really get him alone, isn't it?"

"No. It seems to me like you have the wrong idea about Lydia."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's have some fun with Derek. Or you know, maybe even Isaac again. They're the easiest to get to. Derek and Isaac will come to you when you need them, all you have to do is call out to them."

"Leave them alone."

"Come on, Cassie. I wanna have some fun. Stop being such a cockblock."

"I said no."

"You and I both know that you still have feelings for Isaac. You always will. If you want sex with feelings then let's call on Isaac, right now."

"No."

"It's not fair to Stiles you know. You're gonna hurt him in the end and he's gonna want nothing to do with you. You and I both know that he'll always be carrying the torch for Lydia. You're nothing like Lydia and you could never be her, even on your best day."

"When you don't like an answer or something, do you always just go fishing for the next thing? Try to change the subject to get a reaction out of me?"

The hallucination smiled at Cassidy, her eyes glowing their golden color.

"How about you and I call Isaac or Derek? You can't suppress me for long. You remember when I took over when Aiden was here? Don't think I can't do that again."

Cassidy closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Maybe staying home was a bad idea. A really bad idea.

"Are you scared, Cassie?" The hallucination continued, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. "Don't be. Everything is going to be okay. I promise I won't hurt him when it's over."

Cassidy held back her tears when she felt her hair being gently pushed to the side of her face. She took one more deep breath before she moved out of the way, getting out of the bed.

"I will fight you with every fiber of my being. I control me, not you." Cassidy said sternly, deciding to make sure she knew who was really the so-called alpha of Cassidy's mind and body. "You're not real. This is all in my head."

"You're right about one thing. This is all in your head. But you're always so quick to forget that I am you. A part of you that's just trying to break free completely. And don't worry, I'm almost there. I'm a lot closer than you think."

Before Cassidy could reply, her phone rang. She looked to the phone for a moment before turning to look back at her hallucination, only to find her gone. She shook her head and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" Cassidy answered.

"_Hey, I'm going to see Stiles after school. You wanna go_?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. Sure."

"_You okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"_Okay. I'll pick you up then_."

"Okay. I'll see you in an hour."

"_You sure you're okay?_"

"Yeah. I'm just really tired."

"_Look, if you want to stay home and get some sleep, I'll totally understand. Stiles would too._"

"No, it's alright. I wanna see him."

"_Alright. I'll see you soon_."

Cassidy hung up her phone and sighed to herself.

* * *

Scott and Cassidy stood next to Stiles with as Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa talked to the doctor who was in charge of Stiles' MRI.

"I'm not sure if I know how to pronounce this or if it's actually a misspelling." The doctor said, looking at Stiles' file and the Sheriff.

"Just call him Stiles." Sheriff Stilinski told the doctor.

"Okay, Stiles. Just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through the metal coils inside the machine. If you want we can get you some ear plugs or headphones."

"Oh, no. I don't need anything." Stiles replied quietly.

"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window." Sheriff Stilinski told his son. "Okay?"

"Okay."

Sheriff Stilinski offered Stiles a comforting smile, Stiles gently patted his father's arm before he left the room followed by Melissa and the doctor, leaving Stiles alone with Scott and Cassidy.

"You know what they're looking for right?" Stiles asked them, causing Scott to lightly nod as Cassidy lightly shook her head. "It's called frontotemperal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. There's no cure."

Scott closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears from falling as Cassidy quickly wiped one away from her eye. Scott let one fall and also quickly wiped it away.

"Stiles if you have it, we'll do something." Scott said before looking at Stiles. "I'll do something."

Stiles nodded, knowing exactly what Scott meant. If Stiles had frontotemperal dementia, there was the chance that if Scott turned Stiles into a werewolf, it could help him. Stiles nodded to Scott with tears in his eyes before the best friends hugged. Cassidy couldn't help the extra tears that fell from her eyes as they pulled away. Scott looked back at Cassidy and offered her a nod before walking out of the room.

Cassidy said nothing as she offered him a comforting smile before she pulled Stiles into a hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and sniffled. Before they pulled away completely, Cassidy gently pressed her lips against his, finally kissing Stiles after their near kiss at the black light party.

Their kiss broke, but they rested their foreheads against the others.

"I've been waiting to do that since the party." Cassidy whispered as Stiles grabbed onto her hands.

Cassidy gave Stiles one last peck on the lips before she backed up, Stiles' hands sliding out from hers. She headed over to the door, taking one last look at Stiles before leaving the room.

* * *

"You know, all that stuff you were telling me about chemo signals earlier?" Scott asked Derek as they, Cassidy and Ryan sat in the hallway, waiting for Stiles' MRI to finish. "It reminded me of the time you were teaching me to use anger to control the shift."

"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek replied.

"You teaching me again?"

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets. Cassidy's more of the teacher out of the two of us anyway."

Cassidy smiled as she lightly shook her head, playing with her finger nails.

"You know I took Cora back to South America, right?" Derek continued, asking all three werewolves present, earning a nod from them. "It's where she spent time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother."

"Your dead mother?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things. She said my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it. People like the three of you. Especially you, Scott."

"And someone like you to teach a few trade secrets." Scott replied.

Derek smiled and nodded his head. A comfortable silence had filled the group of wolves before Scott stood up from his chair, realization hitting him.

"What?" Cassidy asked him, standing up.

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us."

"From himself." Derek added.

Scott, Derek, Cassidy and Ryan then ran up to the roof where they had caught Stiles' chemo signals the night before.

"What are we looking for?" Ryan asked as they looked around the roof.

"I'm not sure." Scott replied. "I think Stiles wasn't just up here struggling with himself, I think he was struggling not to do something."

The four werewolves ended up near one of the chainlink fences protecting one of the power breakers. Scott had jumped on a small platform and reached up, bringing down a bag full of tools. They all looked at the bag for a moment in confusion before they all looked up to see if Stiles had messed with something nearby.

Sure enough, one of the power cables was lightly sparking, the outer part of it was broken.

"Scott, get down." Cassidy said, keeping her eye on the cable. "Nothing might happen but I don't want to take any chances."

Scott got down from the platform and walked back over to the group before the power breakers behind the chainlink fence surged, causing sparks to fly everywhere. The metal edge holding onto the sparking cable set on fire, causing the cable to break free and flail around before it fell from the roof.

Almost immediately, Derek, Scott, Cassidy and Ryan ran out the door and headed to the ground level. Hopefully there was something they could do about the flailing electrical cable before it kills anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, so sorry this is late! I've been in the process of moving into a new place, so it's been hard keeping up, but I finally finished this chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!

Also, big massive thank yous to **BrandyWine97-64, Shadow-wolf78, EmmeEnne, michelleisreal, BriancyyD, ilovechocolate787, TWsos12345, **and **bloomingrose101** for your reviews! You guys are awesome!

* * *

Scott, Derek, Cassidy and Ryan ran down the stairwell as fast as their legs could take them. Once they made it outside, it was complete chaos.

They ran onto the street but saw the water, which no one could step in which was proven by bodies on the ground. And to top it all off, Kira was standing in the middle of the water, right next to the flailing electrical wire, completely unharmed.

Kira grabbed onto the wire and put her hand over the end of it, absorbing the electricity as her eyes glowed an ambered brown/orange-ish color. Once she removed her hand from the end, the electricity was completely dead, making the water safe to step in once more.

"It's Isaac." Derek told Cassidy when he saw his former beta on the ground nearby.

Cassidy moved her gaze from Kira to Isaac and followed Derek over to him. They knelt down next to Isaac and Derek turned him on his back.

"Isaac?" Cassidy called, taking deep breaths to keep herself from panicking.

"He's not breathing." Derek told her, feeling a small wave panic rushing through him.

"Okay, okay."

Cassidy straightened his head, immediately noticing the burn marks on the right side of his face. She opened his mouth and she breathed into it before pushing on his chest a couple of times.

"Come on, Isaac." Cassidy whispered to herself as she repeated her actions.

Derek watched, finding himself slightly impressed with Cassidy's immediate response under pressure, especially on someone she loved.

"He's breathing." Cassidy said with relief, after a couple more attempts. "We need help, I don't know how much longer he can breathe on his own."

Derek nodded and got up, running into the building looking for someone to help Isaac. Cassidy looked down at Isaac, feeling a giant rush of tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Worry and fear for Isaac's life replaced the adrenaline in her veins.

She gently tilted his head and leaned over to try to get a better look at the burns on his face and neck. The tears then fell as Cassidy wished that she was able to keep Jennifer's healing ability until the day the alpha werewolf died.

Derek helped Cassidy up, moving her out of the way as Isaac was taken into the hospital by nurses and doctors. He held Cassidy close to him as she cried into his chest.

* * *

Peace and quiet filled Cassidy's apartment as morning hit. Ethan and Aiden were sleeping in the living room as Cassidy slept in her room. Derek gave her some sleeping pills in order for her to get sleep, not only because of her sleeping problem, but because of what happened to Isaac last night.

It took a lot just to get Cassidy to go home after what happened to Isaac. Ryan had agreed to stay with Allison as they waited on word for him and he promised to call as soon as he heard anything.

Derek was out looking for the missing Stiles, hoping to find some sort of clue on him. Despite their rocky beginnings, Stiles grew on Derek and Derek began to see him as not only an ally, but as a friend. He wanted Stiles to be okay.

Cassidy turned in her bed, slowly waking up as the sun shined through her window. She lightly groaned before letting out a small yawn. Sitting upright, she rubbed her eyes before smelling a very familiar copper scent. She opened her eyes to see they were once again covered in blood. When she opened her hands, however, she found the cuts on them beginning to heal.

Confused, she looked over towards her door, her eyes widening by what she saw all over the room; all over the walls…in her blood.

"Ethan, Aiden!" Cassidy yelled.

Ethan and Aiden woke up immediately and got up from their respective couches before running over to Cassidy's room. Once they opened the door, they both saw the blood writing all over the walls. They looked over to Cassidy who was breathing heavily as she looked down at her shaking hands covered in a mixture of fresh and dried blood.

Writing out of Cassidy's blood covered the walls completely, leaving no empty spaces. Aiden got close to try to see where the sentences end and begin; tried to find what made sense.

"Cassidy?" Ethan called out gently sitting on her bed. "Cassidy, listen to me. You need to calm down, you gotta slow down your breathing."

Cassidy looked up at Ethan, tears completely brimming her eyes. Ethan grabbed a hold of her hands, not caring about the blood, hoping he could stop her from having a fully fledged panic attack.

"I-I don't know what h-happened." Cassidy said, her breathing still heavy.

"It doesn't matter right now. You need to calm down. Slow deep breaths."

Cassidy began to take slow deep breaths, just as Ethan instructed her too. She kept her eyes on Ethan as he breathed with her, in and out. Ethan tuned his hearing to Cassidy's heartbeat, listening to it slow down.

"Okay, you okay?" Ethan asked.

Cassidy nodded before looking around the room.

"Did you have any nightmares last night?" Aiden asked, turning around to face her.

"No, I don't think so. I-I don't remember." Cassidy replied, thinking hard about the previous night.

Aiden nodded with a sigh before turning back to the wall.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Ethan suggested, standing up from the bed.

Cassidy moved the blankets from her body and accepted Ethan's hand as he led her to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and put a towel underneath it before Cassidy placed her hands underneath the running water. Ethan wiped away the blood around her eyes as Cassidy wiped away the blood from her hands.

"Why is this happening to me?" Cassidy asked quietly. "Scott and Allison seem to have their darkness under better control. Why are mine and Stiles' so bad?"

Ethan stopped what he was doing, turning off the water and turning Cassidy to face him.

"Listen to me. That sounds like defeat. You are not giving up, do you hear me? Aiden and I won't let you deal with this alone."

"You're only saying that because I'm helping you get into Scott's pack."

"That's not true. You gave us a second chance when we didn't deserve one. You remember what we said the other night to Derek, right? We're willing to die for you, Cass. You don't just throw words like that around. We're gonna get you through this."

Cassidy lightly nodded, quickly wiping the tear that fell from her left eye. Ethan began to wipe the blood from Cassidy's right eye.

"Guys, I figured it out." Aiden called.

Ethan finished and put the towel on the counter, turning around to leave. Cassidy grabbed Ethan's arm, causing him to turn back around to face her.

"Thank you." Cassidy sincerely told the former alpha twin; her former adversary.

Ethan offered her a nod and a comforting smile before leading Cassidy back to her room.

"What is it?" Ethan asked his brother.

"I think it's a riddle."

"A riddle?" Cassidy repeated.

"_Everyone has it, but no one can lose it._" Aiden read, his finger gliding under some of the words.

The three werewolves exchanged a glance, confusion completely filling the air.

"Looks like we'll have something to think about while I'm cleaning my walls." Cassidy said with a sigh as she turned to leave her room.

* * *

Cassidy scrubbed her walls as she re-read some of the writing that's still left.

Everyone has it but no one can lose it.

"You sure you don't remember anything?" Aiden asked, drying the wall as she finished cleaning it.

"Nothing. I was gonna chalk it up to a dreamless night until I saw this." Cassidy said, placing the cleaning brush back into the soapy bucket.

Aiden watched as Cassidy put the bucket down and removed her rubber gloves, throwing them next to the bucket before sitting down on her bed.

"What are you doing? We're not done."

"I am."

Cassidy ran her hands through her hair before closing her eyes, frustration beginning to hit her because of that damn riddle. Aiden sat down next to her, looking up at the wall.

"Hopefully Ethan will have some answers soon." Aiden said.

"I hope so." Cassidy let out a small sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"You already did."

"Okay, smartass. I wanted to ask you this ever since I heard it from Isaac. Of course we were arguing and throwing out accusations, truthful ones at least. But he told me that even though I'm a werewolf I didn't and I still don't see that you…kinda…like me."

"Isaac said that?"

"Yeah. We were talking about how he was willing to look past Allison's past indiscretions because he wanted to sleep with her. He, in turn, said that I'm looking past yours and your brother's because I want to sleep with you. He then mentioned that you've had a thing for me and always have. Lydia just happened to reciprocate your advances."

"Wait, Isaac said all of this? Isaac?"

"Yes."

"Shocking…but he's not completely wrong."

"What?"

"Look, I don't think you gave us a second chance because you wanted to sleep with me. But I'm comfortable with admitting that I've kinda always had a thing for you."

"W-Wait, what?" Cassidy asked, her surprise level going up with every sentence Aiden spoke.

"Come on, it wasn't that hard to figure out. If you had bothered to pay attention or use your senses, you would have caught it. Isaac did and I've always kinda thought he wasn't that bright."

Cassidy looked straight ahead, opening her mouth but closing it when nothing came out. She didn't think this was going to happen, but it did. Aiden…Aiden liked her? The hell? Maybe she should've never asked. Maybe it was best to not have known at all.

"Well, you could've fooled me." Cassidy said finally. "When you were in Deucalion's pack—"

"I did what I was told and it wasn't that hard to act a certain way."

"But Lydia—"

"Was an assignment. At first. It became a little more than that after time. But I'm sure that her and I won't last long."

"Why's that?"

"Stiles."

"Okay, now I'm really confused."

"It's not hard to see that Stiles will always have feelings for Lydia. The other night, he had a picture she drew, framed in his room. It wasn't that hard to see that she kind of liked him too. The way I see it, it's only a matter of time. Just like I know that about you."

"What about me, Aiden?"

"It's only a matter of time before you and Stiles are over because you kind of like me too."

"You sound so sure of yourself."

"I am. I can smell it all over you."

Cassidy broke eye contact with Aiden and smiled, looking straight ahead once more. She lightly nodded her head before looking back at Aiden, who smirked confidently at his assessment.

"Even if you were right, what makes you so sure that I would cave to your attempts of wooing me?"

"Maybe we'll see."

Aiden's smirk never faltered even as his phone started ringing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. Cassidy lightly shook her head and smiled. Aiden was something else. But considering her feelings for Stiles and what's going on with Isaac...she and Aiden won't ever happen. He seemed happy with Lydia and this seemed to be the side in Aiden that liked a challenge. His ego made him act like this. As far as Cassidy was concerned, and even Aiden, friendship was as far as their relationship was going at the moment.

"Great timing, Ethan." Aiden said sarcastically as he answered his phone.

"_I figured it out. 'Everyone has it but no one can lose it'. It's a shadow. Everyone has a shadow and no one can lose it."_ Ethan replied on the other end.

"You sure?"

"_I wouldn't have bothered calling if I wasn't."_

Aiden lightly nodded and hung up his phone.

"A shadow." Aiden told Cassidy, who was still reading the left over writing on the wall. "The answer to the riddle is a shadow."

"The twins are really useful aren't they?" Cassidy's hallucination said, appearing at the door way. "They're smart."

Cassidy clenched her jaw and looked over towards Aiden.

"A shadow." Cassidy said with a nod and a sigh.

"What do you think it means for you?" Aiden asked.

"It's us. We're your inescapable shadow." Cassidy's hallucination said. "Just like Stiles."

Cassidy's glance went from Aiden to the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Cassidy asked her.

"Who are you talking to?" Aiden asked the female alpha.

"Stiles has a shadow of his own he can't escape from and was given the same exact riddle. He barely figured it out last night." The hallucination replied with a shrug.

"Cassidy." Aiden called out.

"I'm hallucinating again, she said that Stiles was told the same riddle." Cassidy replied to Aiden before turning her attention back to the hallucination. "Where is he?"

"Safe." The hallucination replied. "That's all we're gonna say."

"How did you know about the riddle?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're not exclusive to just you, Cassie. We're following Stiles too."

"You keep saying 'we'. Who's we?"

The hallucination of Cassidy smiled at her before disappearing. Cassidy took a deep breath before looking down at her lap.

"Cass, what just happened?" Aiden asked.

"I-I don't know."

* * *

Cassidy arrived at the hospital in hopes of getting to see Isaac today. When she got there, Allison and Ryan were sitting in the hallway, talking quietly to each other.

"Hey." Cassidy said as she approached them.

"Hey." Ryan replied in unison with Allison.

"Any news?"

"No. They won't let anyone see him unless they're family." Ryan said.

"Of course." Cassidy sighed, sitting down next to Allison.

"Cass, this is my fault. Isaac got hurt because he saved me."

"Allison—"

"I'm so sorry. If I had paid better attention to where the water was at that moment—"

"Allison." Cassidy grabbed a hold of Allison's hands. "This isn't your fault. No one, including me, blames you for what happened to Isaac."

"I'm sorry. I know he wanted to get back together with you and I don't want you to think—"

"I don't think anything. I know that you didn't mean for this to happen. You have nothing to apologize for, okay?"

Allison nodded as Cassidy pulled her into a hug. She felt a small weight lifted from her shoulders by knowing that Cassidy wasn't upset with her. Part of her was worried that Cassidy would think that Allison let it happen or got Isaac electrocuted on purpose because she was jealous over the fact that Isaac wanted Cassidy back. She understood where Isaac was coming from and she truly did hope things worked out for him. She also knew that she could get the chance to focus on herself and her training…and she wouldn't lie, maybe even see about Ryan. She did have a crush on him too. Maybe she could try to take this one slowly.

"Well ladies, looks like we'll be here a while." Ryan said, getting up from his chair. "I'll see about getting something to eat."

Cassidy and Allison nodded at Ryan, who headed down the hallway. They both exchanged a look with each other and decided to take this time to catch up. It had really been a while since they've talked about everything.

* * *

The next morning Scott and Melissa walked into the hallway to see Isaac where they found Ryan, Allison and Cassidy in the chairs outside the room. Ryan's head was resting against the wall as Allison slept on Ryan's shoulder at the same time Cassidy slept on Allison's shoulder. Ryan was the first to wake up when he heard footsteps coming towards the three, which caused the chain of Allison and then Cassidy to wake up.

"Have you guys been here all night?" Scott asked the group.

All three nodded at him as they sat up straight.

"Yeah, they won't let us see him because we're not family." Allison said.

"We told them he doesn't have any." Ryan added.

"He's got us." Melissa replied, holding up a card. "And I've got a key card.

Melissa headed to the door and slid the car through the reader, opening the door to Isaac's room. The four teenagers paused as they looked into in the room where Isaac laid. He was still unconscious, a burn marring the right side of his jaw, neck and arm.

"Be quick." Melissa told the teenagers.

Scott nodded over at his mother before the four of them slowly walked in. Allison grabbed Scott's hand as they went to one side of the bed and Cassidy and Ryan to the other.

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison said.

"So did I." Scott replied in unison with Ryan and Cassidy.

Scott placed his hand on Isaac's burned arm feeling to see if he can find out why he hasn't healed.

"Is he in pain?" Cassidy asked Scott, who nodded at her.

Scott had begun to take some of Isaac's pain, causing Isaac to slightly straighten up, feeling a sense of relief even in his unconscious state. Scott couldn't take anymore so he let go of Isaac's arm.

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain." Scott told Allison.

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked.

"Whatever's controlling him did. Whatever's inside him."

"Well then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?"

"I'm working on it."

"Um, speaking of that, there's something I need to tell you." Cassidy said to Scott, Allison and Ryan.

* * *

Cassidy sat in her study hall class, working on her ever growing pile of homework when she heard a loud pitching noise…she could've sworn it sounded like Chris Argent's emitters. She closed her book and put it in her bag before getting up and heading to her teacher's desk.

"Ms. Payne, I have a big project for my business management class to prepare for. You mind if I meet my group in the library?" Cassidy asked her teacher.

Her teacher nodded, causing Cassidy to offer her a smile. She went into the hallway and followed the sound of the emitter, running into Scott, Ethan and Aiden on the way.

"So I'm not crazy." Cassidy said as soon as she saw them.

"Nope. Sounds like it's coming from the basement." Scott replied.

Scott, Cassidy, Aiden and Ethan followed the sound of the emitter down into the basement and into a storage room. The figure standing there turned around, revealing himself to be Stiles.

"Stiles?" Cassidy whispered to herself, relieved that he was okay.

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking and it's me. I swear to God, it's me." Stiles said to the four werewolves, holding his hands up only showing the emitter in his right hand.

Ethan and Aiden growled at Stiles before charging at him. Ethan picked Stiles up by his neck, lifting him in the air with help from Aiden, who held him by his shirt collar.

"Wait, stop!" Scott called as he and Cassidy went to help Stiles.

Scott immediately pulled Ethan away, tossing him aside.

"I said stop!" Scott yelled as Cassidy pulled Aiden's arms off Stiles.

Stiles landed on his feet as Aiden growled at Scott and Cassidy in frustration. Scott answered back with a roar of his own, causing Aiden to immediately calm down and look away from Scott.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked Stiles.

"Yeah." Stiles replied with a nod before looking between Cassidy and Scott. "It's me. Scott, Cass, I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing but this is me, I promise."

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked as he got up from the ground.

"I know more than that."

Stiles walked over to the duffle bag on the floor and opened it. He pulled out a piece of blue paper and held it up to the werewolves.

"See this?" Stiles asked, unfolding the paper. "It's a blue print of the hospital's electrical wiring. You see all these markings in red? That's my hand writing. I know I did this, I caused the accident. Now everything in this bag, it's all part of something bigger." The four werewolves crouched down next to Stiles and took a look inside the bag.

"What the hell have you been up to?" Ethan asked Stiles, holding up one of the tools in the bag.

"I think something worse. A lot worse."

Cassidy lightly sighed as Aiden grabbed the bag and put it on the nearby table. He and Ethan began to empty it out as Scott joined them, Stiles pacing nearby.

Cassidy couldn't help but continue to wonder: what could Stiles have been doing these last two days?

"What the hell were you doing, building a terminator?" Aiden asked Stiles.

"Thanks you for that." Stiles replied.

"Guys this is a map." Scott said as he looked at a piece of paper.

Stiles stopped pacing as Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts and joined the guys at the table. Scott laid the map out onto the table.

"Wait, isn't that the cross country trail?" Cassidy asked as she pointed out the trail traced out in red marker.

"That's the Tate car. Where Malia Tate's family died?" Scott replied.

"That's where her father put the steal jaw traps." Stiles added.

"Why don't you just tell them, Cassie?" The hallucination said, appearing to Cassidy's right, behind Stiles.

"Tell them what?" Cassidy asked instinctively, closing her eyes in frustration because she intended to ignore it.

"You know what. You were with Stiles last night."

"She's hallucinating again." Aiden said as Cassidy shook her head.

"N-no I wasn't." Cassidy whispered to herself.

"You weren't what?" Scott asked her.

"I was at home last night. After the accident, I went straight home and went to sleep. If I left, Ethan or Aiden would've heard me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Look in the bag." The hallucination continued. "At the bottom you'll find a pocket knife and your blood is on it."

Cassidy's glance fell on Stiles, who looked at her intently for a moment. She couldn't pin point it, but it seemed like he knew what she was hearing; like he was waiting for it to be said. She shook it off and then grabbed the bag from the twins and dug around a little more, to find a folded pocket knife at the bottom.

She pulled it out and opened it. Sure enough the end of it was covered in dry blood.

"We cut your hand up and left you the riddle on the wall."

"Cass, what is that?" Aiden asked.

"Nothing." Cassidy replied, staring at the knife.

* * *

Stiles, Cassidy and Aiden drove to the beginning of the trail where Coach was currently sitting on a rock. The three got out of the car and ran over to him.

"Coach!" Stiles called out.

"Stilinski! Where—?" Coach started, surprised to see Stiles as he stood up.

"Coach, listen close. We need to get everyone back here right now."

"Wha—why?"

"We don't have a time to explain."

"How long have they been gone?" Cassidy asked.

"They should be almost done." Coach replied.

Cassidy and Aiden took off towards the trail, immediately followed by Stiles and the Coach.

"Scott!" Cassidy called out when she saw him with Kira.

"Stop, stop, Coach." Stiles called out as the track group, including Danny and Ethan started running up behind Scott and Kira. "Everyone stop!"

Every single person stopped as Stiles crouched to the ground, feeling around the leaves. He then grabbed onto a chain and pulled on it trying to find where it went. He followed it for about a couple of steps before he found the other end.

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain." Coach told Stiles, who looked slightly confused. "Can someone now please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Coach began to walk forward, unable to see the trip wire.

"Hey, Coach—!" Scott called out too late.

Coach hit the trip wire causing an arrow to shoot out of nowhere and land in his stomach. Coach looked down at the arrow as everyone gasped aloud and stared in shock.

"Oh crap." Coach said before he fell back.

When Coach hit the ground, Cassidy, Scott, Stiles, Kira, Ethan and Aiden were the first ones by his side before the crowd around Coach Finstock grew.

"Someone call for help!" Cassidy called out to the track team.

Coach began to scream at the top of his lungs as Cassidy and Stiles began to apply pressure around the arrow in hopes to stop the bleeding.

"Get it out of me! Get it out of me, get it out of me!" Coach yelled to Stiles, Aiden, Scott and Cassidy. "Oh my god, I'm gonna die, get it out of me!"

"Coach, you're not gonna die." Stiles said before Cassidy could.

"I'm gonna die!" Coach screamed at Stiles.

"It'll hurt less if you stop moving Coach." Aiden tried as Coach continued to yell. "Stay still Coach an ambulance is coming!"

"Get it out of me!"

"Coach, we can't take it out, if we do, you can bleed out and die." Cassidy told him calmly than Aiden and Stiles. "We have to leave it until the ambulance gets here."

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die."

"Get back, give him some room! Get back!" Aiden called out to the group.

Ethan and Kira helped the track team back away as Scott grabbed Coach's hand and began to take his pain away. Scott took as much as he could before he stopped and the Coach went unconscious.

"I think he passed out." Aiden told Scott.

Stiles lifted his hands and looked at the blood on them, horrified by what happened.

"Stiles, I need you here." Cassidy told him, hoping he'd help her continue the pressure on his side of the wound.

"I could've killed him. I could've killed him, right? I mean, if it was his head or his throat—" Stiles started.

"But it wasn't." Scott told him. "But it wasn't and he's gonna be alright."

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden said as the sirens began to sound in the distance.

"And my dad." Stiles added as he continued to help Cassidy.

* * *

Cassidy stood with Ethan and Aiden at the back of Stiles' jeep as they looked in the back of it.

"You okay?" Aiden asked as he stopped looking through as Cassidy wiped the Coach's blood off her hands.

"Fine." Cassidy replied with a nod.

Aiden lightly nodded, deciding to let it go. He knew she was upset at the fact that someone got hurt because they couldn't find the trap. She's like Scott in the sense that she needs to save everyone. When someone gets hurt, it bothers her and she takes it hard. That idea of her was confirmed after what happened to Isaac the previous night.

"Scott. You better look at this." Ethan called out to the alpha.

Scott turned around and walked over to the three at the back of Stiles' jeep. Ethan showed him the small box of nails as Scott picked up some wrapping paper.

"This is the same wrapping paper we used on Coach's birthday present." Scott said.

"Isn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present? Where'd it go off?"

Scott turned around to look over at Stiles and Sheriff Stilinski before turning back to Ethan.

"On a school bus."

* * *

Scott, Stiles, Cassidy, Ethan and Aiden stood with the rest of the students as Deputy Parrish went onto the school bus, looking to see if the bomb inside is actually a bomb.

Moments turned into minutes as everyone anxiously waited to see if there was a bomb. Their thoughts were all interrupted when the werewolves heard Sheriff Stilinski's radio sound.

"_There's not a bomb, sir, but there is something in the box._" Parrish's voice sounded on the radio.

Parrish walked to the front of the bus and placed Sheriff Stilinski's name plate against the window. The five teenagers looked at each other in confusion. Why was the name plate in the box? Where was the bomb, if there was a bomb?

"The station." Cassidy said, accidently hitting Ethan when she meant to tap his arm to get his attention. "The name plate is in there as a warning that the bomb is at the police station."

It seems that Sheriff Stilinski figured it out too because he immediately got on the radio, telling all of his people to get out of the building.

* * *

Scott, Stiles and Cassidy ran into the police station, the bomb had already went off. There were bodies everywhere, most, if not all of them in need of an ambulance.

Cassidy immediately noticed Derek and Chris Argent as she looked around the station.

"Derek?" Cassidy called as she ran over to him and Chris. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were arrested." Chris replied as he held Derek to stand upright.

"What for?"

"Murder."

Cassidy lightly shook her head before cupping Derek's face in her hands.

"You okay?" Cassidy gently asked him.

"The bomb…" Derek replied weakly. "I'm okay."

Cassidy slightly turned him to see the glass embedded in his back.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." Derek insisted.

"You saved my life." Chris told Derek.

"We gotta get the glass out of his back so he can start healing." Cassidy told Chris. "I'll take some of his pain while you do it."

Cassidy put Derek's arm around her shoulders and she and Chris led him around the corner near the holding cells. Cassidy turned a little so that Chris could take the shards of glass out of Derek's back. Derek let out painful grunts, causing Cassidy to take some of his pain away, hissing as the pain began to hit her. She stopped for a moment before doing it again.

"It's done." Chris stated once he was finished.

"Can you heal?" Cassidy asked Derek.

"Already did." Derek replied, still feeling weak. "Go. See if you can help. Both of you."

Chris and Cassidy helped Derek back to the front and sat him down before going over to one of the several officers down. Immediately, Cassidy began to apply pressure to one of the wounds on an officer's stomach.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay. You're gonna be fine." Cassidy gently told the officer, the fear clearly present in his eyes.

Cassidy had to stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she looked around the room. It was completely chaos and the fact that she can feel how much pain the officer was in didn't help.

"The three of you, get out of here!" Sheriff Stilinski called out to Stiles, Scott and Cassidy. "Go, move!"

Scott was the first to snap back into reality before he helped Stiles to his feet. As soon as they moved over towards Cassidy, she began to take some of the pain away from the officer she was helping. A sense of relief was etched on his face before he passed away.

"Come on, we have to go." Scott said as he helped Cassidy to her feet.

Cassidy nodded as she allowed herself to be led out of the police station, her eyes still on the police officer she tried to help. All thoughts were pushed aside when Kira ran up to them.

"The Oni. They're coming." Kira said.

"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here." Scott told his best friend.

* * *

In Stiles' jeep, Cassidy wiped away the blood on her hands as they headed to Deaton's animal clinic.

"The animal clinic?" Kira asked.

"Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash like my house. It'll buy us some time." Scott replied.

"We might not have enough this time around." Cassidy replied. "I'll call Ryan and the twins. Maybe they can help."

"But they can get through it?" Stiles asked Scott, Cassidy and Kira.

"Eventually." Scott replied.

"Anybody got any better ideas?"

Silence filled the jeep completely, no one having a better solution.

"Okay, sure. Animal clinic." Stiles continued.

Cassidy put the phone up to her ear as she waited for Ryan to pick up.

"_Yeah_?" Ryan answered.

"Where are you?" Cassidy asked.

"_With Allison and Lydia. Why?_"

"We need you at the animal clinic. Scott and I need help holding off the Oni and protecting Stiles."

"_Are you sure that's a good idea?_"

"Please? We really don't have time to get into this."

"_I'll be there as soon as I can._"

"Do me a favor while you're at it. Get a hold of Ethan and Aiden."

"_What about Derek?_"

"He's…incapacitated. Long story."

"_Alright. We'll be there as soon as we can._"

Stiles pulled up to the clinic, causing all of the teenagers to get out of the car and make a run for the door. As soon as they got there, the Oni made their appearance.

"Stiles, get inside!" Scott called out, throwing the keys to him.

Stiles looked at the Oni as he immediately began to unlock the door. Scott and Cassidy shifted and roared at the Oni as they came charging at them. They began slashing and stabbing at the werewolves with their swords, but they had managed to dodge them just as Stiles got the door open.

"Hey Kira, get inside!" Stiles called out. "Kira!"

Kira threw a couple of things at the Oni, trying to help Cassidy and Scott. She managed to block an attempt at slashing her by grabbing the Oni's hands and flipping it to the ground. Scott and Cassidy continued to evade the swords and land a few punches, slashes and kicks in as Kira suddenly found herself surprised that she was able to successfully defend herself against the Oni.

Scott had stopped to see Kira handling herself well, long enough to get stabbed by one of the Oni.

"No!" Kira yelled, catching Cassidy's attention.

Kira kicked the Oni away from Scott, leaving the sword in his stomach. Stiles ran out of the clinic and went to Scott, who fell to his knees.

"Come on, get him inside, get him inside!" Stiles told Kira and Cassidy.

Stiles and Kira helped Scott to his feet and inside as Cassidy followed them, staying behind enough in case the Oni had decided to catch up to them. As soon as everyone was inside, Cassidy closed the door and followed Stiles, Kira and Scott.

Scott leaned against a table and grunted in pain, the sword completely through his stomach and out his back. Cassidy checked the wound around the sword in Scott's stomach.

"Okay, let's find something for the pain before we pull it out. And in case you don't heal right away, we don't want you to bleed out. Stiles, help me." Cassidy said, going into the next room.

Stiles and Cassidy went into the supply room and began to look for something to help out Scott with the pain.

"What about ketamine?" Stiles asked.

"It'll put him out, we need him awake or he won't heal." Cassidy replied before turning back to her shelf.

Cassidy wasn't completely sure what she should be looking for, so she decided that they were gonna have to remove the sword without any pain meds.

"Just grab some towels." Cassidy added.

Cassidy turned around to face Stiles when she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She immediately felt her legs give and she fell into Stiles, who caught her.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Stiles whispered to her. "We'll talk later."

Cassidy felt her eye lids get heavier and heavier as she was gently placed on the ground.

"St—Sti—Stiles…" Cassidy barely got out.

"Shh."

Cassidy saw a sinister smirk on Stiles' face before her world went dark.


End file.
